Archieval Revival Part 2: ULTRA Returns
by SuperiorSoul0
Summary: OMEGA has enslaved Petropolis and soon the world. Can Dudley and Kitty find the agents of ULTRA and get them to help take down the threat? I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. All rights go to Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1

Underneath the dark clouded sky, Dudley Puppy, his partner Kitty, and their new ally Jack were speeding down the road in Jack s car. A lot has happened since the big event happened. An evil organization know as the Overlords Managing Evil Genetic Armies or OMEGA had invaded and taken over Petropolis and were still on the move for bigger and better plans. Dudley had been part of this. He would know, because he met OMEGA's leader: an abomination known only as (pause for effect) MONSTER Zero. Being jealous of the new "mystery agent" that had shown up and his Dad visiting right out of the blue, Dudley just wanted things to be back to normal and had signed over his loyalty to Zero in exchange for him being the new chief of TUFF due to Kitty receiving the job and not him. Now that felt like it was more off than he imagined. Kitty wasn't as easily convinced the Dudley wanted to change his ways, but for this she was willing to make an exception. Jack pulled up in a lot by the side of the road and they all filed out as they started to chat.

"Jack, we've been driving for hours", Kitty insisted, "how much longer til we get to where we're going?"

Jack didn't look worried. He wanted to get there too, but the trip could not be rushed. He had to be sure they were not being followed.

"We'll be there soon Kitty. In the meantime Dudley, what exactly drove you to making a deal with Zero?"

Dudley sighed heavily.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You'll feel better if you do", Jack assured him.

Dudley then took a breath.

"Okay. It all started with the promotion of the new chief of TUFF event. At first I was all excited because I thought it would be me and then Kitty got it due to Herbert thinking I'm too childish for it. That really hurt me because Kitty was the only partner for me. Yeah I mess up a bunch of times, but who doesn't? Herbert tried finding me a replacement, but all my antics did was drive all the candidates away."

"Wow", Jack thought to himself, "that really stung."

"And then the new "mystery agent" showed up in my life and seemed to be taking my glory away. That I didn't want to happen. I tried to do my job, but this new guy kept taking my arrests away. Not to mention all my other TUFF agents claiming he would make a great agent for us."

"I didn't think so",Kitty stated.

"That's not the way I remember it."

Kitty did feel a little on the edge. The way he acted towards her was more than enough to question his ability to fight crime like the time he used fake tears to manipulate his fellow agents when he wanted something and he was sure they would say no.

"Finally Dad shows up and for a while he seemed great. We played, he told me about what he's been doing with his life, and having a blast til Herbert told me that Dad was not what he claimed to be."

"You can say that again", Kitty thought.

"Then I meet a very bad person who tricked me into working for him, and then all this stuff happened."

Dudley seemed to be okay admitting the thing that was troubling him, but Jack seemed to be quite concerned. Kitty saw this and thought that maybe Jack should share his side of information.

"So Jack, what made you be a TRIPLE agent?"

"Jack's a TRIPLE agent?!", Dudley asked in shock, "Why wasn't **I** told?!"

"It was a while back Dudley", Jack explained as he adjusted his cufflinks, "I was on a mission with Kitty as usual. And then Herbert called me into his office one day. I didn't know why, but he made me tell Kitty it would be private."

Kitty feeling like she should listen too, sighed as she fixed the collar of her spy suit and dusted her shoulders off with her white gloved hands.

"I was going to be assigned a special assignment. At first I was hesitant because I felt strong connections with Kitty. Herbert could tell I was feeling that way, but he informed me that the rules applied here, and all agents abide by them. So all in all, Herbert made it all look like I retired when I was really joining the TRIPLE brigade and retrieving intel so TUFF could stay ahead of crime."

"So that's it?", Dudley asked him, "Herbert assigns you a new position and you had to follow it?"

"It was either that or let crime get a lead on us", Jack admitted, "At least I made sure when I had to look bad, I was able to pull my displays off with you and Kitty."

"Displays?", Dudley asked, "How bout the time you drained Kitty's brain?"

"A few pots and pans welded together, a few lights and a sound disk", Kitty informed.

"And the rest were just acts?"

"Nothing else.", Jack answered, "We TRIPLE agents need to make it look convincing."

Now Dudley was the one getting all confused.

"Wait, if chief knew you never retired, why didn't he tell us?"

"The TRIPLE brigade is a secret force of TUFF", Jack explained, "only the chief of every organization is allowed to know. Nobody else."

Kitty was now starting to get why she didn't know about Jack still being on her side even though she was never told about it. If TUFF's enemies knew that there were spies in their midst, that would land TUFF in big trouble. And knowing him, Kitty knew he was the best person to retrieve information for them to use against anyone who was out for world domination. Dudley had also been reflecting and then a sudden ideal popped into his head.

"Jack, my mom, did she-"

"I wouldn't worry about it", Jack assured him, "She's safe. I would know. I'm the one who got her to safety."

Dudley felt better. Now that he knew that Peg was safe, he had one less thing to worry about. And seeing that they had been at this spot chatting for the past few hours, Jack knew they had to move or OMEGA could catch up to them. Kitty knew as well. After they got back into Jack's car, Jack started the ignition and they were on the road once more.

Meanwhile back in Petropolis, Zero was hard at work seated in his new office. Byron and Glacia stood nearby and on the lookout while Zero observed the activity from below. Being in the chief of TUFF's office, he had quite a view. The fight was long, but he was victorious just like he planned it. Now most pedestrians were put to work constructing a massive wall while others were doing other projects. Just then, a knock came on his door.

"Enter.", he called.

Snaptrap entered with Ollie and Larry at his side. Snaptrap as well as other villains in Petropolis were given criminal technology and plans by Zero who sold it to them on conditions. Finally, Zero put his foot down and took matters into his own claws. As Snaptrap approached 00, his nerves were shaking. And he noticed that Zero's trench coat was violet when it was once crimson.

"Hey sir, new coat color? What for?"

No sooner had he finished, Zero's bodyguards Byron and Glacia Gemini( known by Zero as Monster 03 and 04) had their short range assault rifles aimed right at him.

"Got a problem-", Byron started.

"With that Snaptrap?", Glacia finished.

Snaptrap shook his head nervously and the weasels backed down, but kept their rifles up. Zero turned, making the glowing markings on his black nearly hairless body shimmer, his whip like tail swish, and his gaze penetrating. He wasn't one to be questioned and anyone who dared to do so would then be put down.

"If I wanted an opinion, I'll BURN IT OUT OF YOU!", Zero roared causing the dark cloudy skies that had covered Petropolis flash violently.

Snaptrap could tell this comment was aimed at him and he quickly changed the subject hoping to keep Zero on his good side( if he had one).

"Sir, the bordering counties will be falling shortly."

"Swell", Zero grumbled.

It always seemed Zero was in a bad mood even though he brushed a lock of his snow white flaming hair away from his face and keeping his blazing red eyes on Snaptrap.

"And then there's the report on Agent Puppy..or I mean Monster 01 still MIA."

"You LOST HIM?!", Zero sneered causing the clouds outside to flash once more.

"I don't know, his signal just went dead and-"

Unfortunately, Zero had heard enough and after blasting Snaptrap with a massive bolt of chaotic energy, Snaptrap instantly zipped the lip even though he was singed terribly( jeez what's this guy's problem?).

"If you value your life", Zero warned with his sneer darkening even further, "then get your disease carrying behinds into high gear, and AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTION!"

Snaptrap was carried out by Ollie and Larry who saw that Zero ment every word followed by several more bolts of energy Zero hurled after them. Zero then lifted himself off the chair he was sitting in, looked out the window and then turned to grab the infernal power stone off his desk and lifted it outward. Byron and Glacia stood back as the pitch black stone started to glow ominously ( there was no telling what would happen if that was occurring). Zero's eyes and markings also glowed brighter and the window he was in front of shook, cracked, and then blew apart and fell below. Zero concentrated into the stone and as if on cue, rays of infernal energy erupted outward and started pelting the base of TUFF HQ. The ground rumbled as the skies flashed with lightning striking where the rays ended. Just then, jagged pieces of dark iron shot out of the building's sides and slowly started to bend and shift the once skyscraper like building into a colossal fortress. It took about a few hours, but when all was set and done, Zero put the stone back on the desk and collapsed in the chair which was now shifted into his own personal touch( the inside was altered as well as outside): plush seating upon a throne of bone and iron. Byron and Glacia knew that display. As Zero spent massive power, his own strength and power diminished over time. A massive drawback, he realized this.

"03, 04", he called as if winded, "I need...power."

Byron and Glacia immediately rushed down the new halls and arrived a few minutes later with a vial of MONSTER formula and handed it to Zero which injected it into himself without hesitation. These regular scheduled dosages were consuming, but kept Zero in his top form and this redecoration certainly took a lot of power( you ever try to change a whole building inside and out with that kind of power and time?).

On the now desecrated streets, Herbert and fellow pedestrians were hard at work. 00 had enslaved everyone there and now they were working round the clock. Operating the super large machines, lifting super heavy cargo and boulders to make the large idols of 00 and all his glory. The wretched had also been brought up from the foul realm of Hades and now Herbert was trying to lift a rock the size of a bowling ball (and believe me he was feeling a lot of strain). He groaned and pulled, he pushed he cried, but try as he might, the rock only lifted up a few inches before it fell back onto him. Just as he was pulling himself out, a huge shadow fell over him.

"What's THIS?!", the large grizzly bear warden sneered, "WORK FASTER!".

It cracked it's whip and whirred it's buzz saw in intimidation. Herbert strained and he sweated, and although he tried, the rock was too big, and he was too tired to go on. The warden didn't think so because then it snapped it's whip around Herbert's entire body and brought the flea to it's muzzled face.

"So you think you can stop do you? Well, we'll see just how brave you really are."

With that, the warden carried Herbert through the moaning, really miserable, and very sick looking crowds, through the patrolling androids, and past the deconstruction causing squads that were remodeling the whole place. Herbert looked at all the things going on and what was left of his courage seemed to break and dissolve like paper in water. Why did everything have to end up like this? Finally the warden paused at a brigade of patrolling androids who issued a halt.

"Business?", they asked in a very machine like way.

"A slacker", the warden stated raising Herbert in front of him so the androids can get a clear view, "somebody who can't keep up with the rest."

"Analysis: Herbert Dumbrowski. TUFF agent and former chief. Threat level: low. Cause of slacking, fatigue and old age."

"Hey, I resent that", Herbert protested only to have his mouth covered by elastic material and closed tightly.

"Further analysis: short tempered and yells often to be heard by his larger agents. While having high reputation, tends to let it go to his head. Often looked up to by his fellow agents, but hurt badly in doing so. Probability of rescue: 0.5% successful."

As the androids cleared up their statements, one stepped forward.

"Commencing duplication."

The droid shimmered for a moment and then, right before his eyes, Herbert saw the robot shift and shape until (believe it or not) he was looking at himself( stand and all).

"It's like looking in a mirror, only it's not", Herbert's look alike stated, "escort the slave to Zero for cruel and satanic torment."

Herbert's eyes went wide and he tried to scream, but all he could do was muffle.

"Understood", the warden said harshly as he gave a salute and the androids with their new Herbert look alike departed.

By this time, Jack had driven Kitty and Dudley a good distance and had stopped at a gas station to refill his car again. While he was doing that, Kitty was inside gathering supplies and Dudley was snoozing in the back seats( why am I not surprised?). Jack looked at Dudley and a curious expression came across his face.

"Should I tell him?", he thought to himself, "And let him know the truth before he finds out? I know that being partners with him is tough, but did he have to take it this far? Oh Kitty, why did we have to part?"

By now he was done with the gas and as he went inside he got intercepted by Kitty who was carrying a couple grocery bags worth of stuff.

"Kitty, I was going inside to pay for gas."

"No need Jack, I did it for you. How's Dudley?"

"Out like a light", Jack informed as he took a bag from Kitty to ease her load.

"As always...sleeping on the job", Kitty sighed.

"How do you even put up with him?"

"Jack, I know Dudley's not the best partner I ever had, but when the chips are down, he's always there to pull us through."

Even though he never saw all those times, Jack knew what she ment. As they loaded the supplies into the trunk, Dudley yawned and was awake.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much.", Kitty informed him, "Just getting supplies. I can't believe you ate the whole groceries Jack had when he picked us up in Petropolis."

"Hey, I got hungry. And you know how I get when I'm hungry."

"Oh yeah.", Kitty sighed( how could she forget?), "You devour food faster than a swarm of locusts in a field of wheat in the middle of summer."

Jack and Kitty had gotten into their seats and as Jack started ignition and was off again, Dudley went flying out and landed on the street. Jack saw this and backed up, only to knock Dudley back in.

"Dudley, I though you were wearing your seat belt", Kitty said firmly.

"I was", Dudley protested, "I took it off so I could take my nap."

Dudley refastened his seat belt and with proper inspection, Jack put the car in gear, and Kitty and Dudley held on as the car started off down the road once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Peg was starting to regain consciousness and she found herself in a weird room. Besides the bed she was on, she saw others in similar beds along the room's walls. Some were being attended by nurses and some were getting some extra rest. As she tried to move, she felt a sharp pain in her left arm which turns out was bandaged and in a cast. But where was Petropolis? Last she remembered, Zero was invading and in the commotion, she had a blow to the cranium and blacked out. Just as she got herself into a sitting position, a white malamute walked over. Besides the blueish gray sneaking suit he was wearing, he also wore a pair of black combat boots, a utility belt, black gloves and a black headband held his brown hair in place. The malamute walked over, pulled up a chair beside her, and looked Peg right in the eye with his own dark blue ones across his pointy nose.

"Who are you?", she asked him eager to know.

"Call me J for now Mrs. Puppy."

"So..J. Where exactly am I?"

"You're in the hospital wing of a secure location. You've had a terrible accident during the evacuation."

"Hospital wing? J, is everything going to be alright?"

"I don't know. I just hope it will be."

J saw that he had hurt Peg so he quickly changed the subject hoping that it would calm her.

"We'll do what we can. For now we just hang on."

Peg started to settle. Hey, it was a pretty weird place, but at least she was safe. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey J. My son Dudley. Did he-"

"I know where he is", J informed her, "Don't worry about him. He's safe."

Peg sighed in relief. Then she got back into her resting position with J's help. And as J pulled the covers up, a couple nurses came by and J took that as a signal that his services were not required for now. Peg would have other questions later, but for now she had to rest and regain her health and she knew that too. As the nurses changed Peg's bandages, the lights dimmed so that they would know it was time to turn in for the night and J was walking toward the doors.

Outside the doors, J encountered his feline partner Iris Patra. She was in her true cat self now(which is an Abyssinian) and looked around J's age by a year. She outfitted a similar fashion though she sported a crimson sneaking suit, black high heels and white gloves that came to her elbows. She paused a minute and J decided to strike a conversation up.

"What's up?"

"Excuse me J. I hope I'm not intruding, but I just wanted to be sure our hospital residents were not too badly hurt."

She had a purr in her silky voice though it was spiced with sass. Her gorgeous blonde hair seemed to compliment her fawn coat. But those eyes were her strong suit. Beautiful deep blue as though they were carved from lapis lazuli stones. She was certainly a beautiful sight.

"They seem to be okay for now.", J stated looking back into the darkened room window, " I really hope some make it. Those injuries were pretty severe."

Iris knew better than to just jump in to main subjects right away. She had worked with J for quite a while. There was a time they could always talk even if it was brief.

"Hey Iris? Any word from Dark Wolf?"

"Oh yeah. He's expecting us shortly. We should get a move on."

J and Iris then walked down the long halls of the base they were residing in. It wasn't the real base where most of their work was, but at least it was a good recovery point. Being members of ULTRA, they understood the most valuable of assignments. They were the finest and everybody in the agency knew it. As they walked down the halls and passed several exam rooms, Iris felt like she should tell J about his encounter earlier. Dudley really roughed him up that time (and the time before I might add). She knew he could hold his own at times, but that time she actually worried that Dudley's new form might be enough to beat J if he wasn't careful. Although most of the agency knew J's real name, they still called him J since it was shorter. Soon they arrived at the landing area where several mechanics were busy polishing and tuning up J's motorcycle. It was the same one he used in Petropolis, although it was under strict supervision. As J and Iris approached, the mechanics parted showing they had completed the work( for now). J then made a radio call.

"Hey Doc, any alterations these amateurs could have made?"

"95% unlikely.", said a voice on the other end, "My calculations are monitored and well thoroughly tested. Your cycle is still the best as always. See you momentarily."

"Same to you Doc", J answered as he hung up.

"Can you believe we're patrolling the landing bay, keeping an eye out for J and all in the dead of night?", a watchmen( a gecko) asked his partner( a raven).

These watchmen were patrolling the landing bay Z. A landing pad not normally used at this time. The doors that lead out( and let the aircraft fly out for that matter) were closed and the watchers outside kept a lookout. They had to be sure that the enemy wasn't getting near the base's location. Just then the loudspeakers rang out.

"Attention. Attention. Agent J approaching landing pad Z. All units prepare the arrival."

Special crane like machines immediately started up. They moved other aircraft( such as planes and helicopters and the like) into a neat and orderly row along the pad's sides as the huge bay doors slowly started opening after the alarms went off to signal just that. The watchmen ran to the doors that lead to the base and stood and ready to salute as the doors continued to open. When the doors were completely open, J flew in on his cycle( in it's flight mode) with Iris seated right behind him on the leather seat. The watchmen came over as the bay doors began closing and J landed his cycle near them while shifting it into it's land mode. After that, Iris and him dismounted, and the cycle shifted back into it's cube state which J picked up and pocketed in one of his belt compartments.

"Agent J, Agent Patra.", the watchmen informed giving a salute.

"At ease.", J instructed after Iris and him saluted back which the watchmen did, "Soldiers, you are relieved."

The watchmen sighed as the turned to the side and started walking after J and Iris as they walked to the entry door. As they marched down the halls, the watchmen followed J and Iris( their duty wasn't done just yet just so you know) past the other landing bays, several science labs where scientists were doing some last minute touch ups before turning in for the night, and offices where some agents were doing some final paperwork before clocking out. The base you understand had many wings for many different reasons. Some were research and development, some were investigation, and other things along those boarders. Finally as they were passing by the commons were agents spent when they were not working, J paused and turned to the watchmen.

"Rest easy men. May Dark Wolf lead us to victory."

The watchmen gave another salute, then turned and walked down the commons hall to where their quarters were as J continued to walk to Dark Wolf's office Which was near the base's summit. Being built inside a mountain, HQ was armed with the latest security both mechanical and natural. After climbing several stairways and levels of the base, J and Iris reached their destination with the third member of their team waiting there.

"Doc?", J asked the dingo who was almost as high as he was.

"Who else?", the Doc asked brushing his reddish brown hair out of the sight of his goggles( which he seemed to always wear here).

Doc was outfitted in his orange polo shirt, blue jeans, and gray sneakers while sporting what looked like a mechanical spine and harness across his back which held his "assistants". They were not out now, but when Doc got back to his lab, they would so for now they were safely stowed and Doc stood beside J on his left since Iris was on his right.

"Are we ready?", J asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Doc informed.

"Ready when you are.", Iris stated.

With that, J knocked on the office door.

"Permission to enter?", J asked.

"Granted.", came the voice on the other side.

A minute later, J and his companions had entered the office and had taken position in front of the director's desk. Dark Wolf was the director of ULTRA and a master in the espionage art. He sported a sneaking suit similar to J and Iris though his was black and his gloves and boots were gray. As his name suggested, Dark Wolf was a dark gray timber wolf with an eye patch over his right eye. This eye patch he wore most of the day on his left eye and his right at night. His light brown hair was pure white at the base( this was caused during a mission prior). J and his companions had lined up at Dark Wolf's desk which the director was standing behind and were standing as if on duty and gave a salute. Dark Wolf had a pedestrian name, but only his top agents were allowed to know it( due to them not telling anybody else). After pulling the blinds on his windows, and securing the area outside the door, Dark Wolf pressed a button on his desk and a hologram of the materials J and his companions "retrieved" appeared and assembled themselves into images of weapons as J's group relieved their salute but kept their pose.

"Team Alpha, as you know I deployed you to the Petropolis area to retrieve supplies we needed for our war on OMEGA. You kept a low profile and our "enemy" seems to be on the rise. Although we could interfere, we had our mission on hand. Assignment 6039-beta: Retrieve components for power core improvement. Mission outcome: Successful."

The components on the hologram shimmered, then was replaced by other materials that made another weapon.

"Assignment 8721-theta: Retrieve components for our base cloaking mechanism. Mission outcome: Successful."

The image faded and another took it's place.

"Assignment 5733-tango: Retrieve components for simulation room upgrading. Mission outcome: Successful."

That image faded and the final one took it's place.

"Assignment 9254-delta: Retrieve components for the scientific snack room. Mission outcome: Successful."

The image faded and the hologram projector shut down but the blinds stayed down. Dark Wolf eyed his operatives before he continued.

"So far you have been successful in our briefing. And I have intel that a TRIPLE agent is on his way over here. J, I know you had a close encounter with Zero even if it was an image of him. He kept his face hidden, but you knew he was there. Did you not?"

"Indeed, sir.", J informed still keeping his stature.

"You also informed me that TUFF agent Dudley Puppy had been tempted and corrupted by Zero also. Disappointing on my part, but there it is. Besides that you've done well. Now all we do is keep our profile low with our operatives infiltrating other cities. Zero may be done in Petropolis, but he won't stop there. We will also be visited by TUFF's new chief executive officer: Katherine "Kitty" Katswell. I know it's weird, but that's what I got from our database."

"Sir, forgive my objection", J stated, "but is it wise to bring Dudley here? Zero still has sway over him and could force him into submission at the kazoo."

"If you know this TUFF agent like you say you do J, you'll already know the answer to your own question."

"I agree", Doc put in, "The odds would be in our favor if Dudley did find a way to violate the agreement he made with Zero down in Hades. He's got a 54% higher probability of conquering his inner turmoil as well as Zero's "influence" if he comes here."

Although J didn't show it, he had to agree. Zero could have a more difficult time trying to reach Dudley if he was here, difficult but not impossible. And Doc's calculations were accurate as always so why argue with the carefully calculations of a genius?

"With that in mind", Dark Wolf continued, "we best prepare while we can. OMEGA is not gonna wait. And why should we?"

Dark Wolf paused a minute to give a salute which J's group mirrored.

"Alright men, get a good night's sleep cause you'll need it. You're all dismissed."

J's group turned and marched out the door in orderly fashion which was J first, then Iris, and finally Doc. Dark Wolf sat in his chair which dropped through a hole in the floor and closed after him after putting a replacement chair in his place.

As J's group continued to march down the levels of the base and halls, Doc paused at one hall on the science wing.

"I'm gonna do some extra work and readings before I hit the hay. I should be done in about an hour."

"Okay Doc", J said though he looked unconvinced, "Just don't complain to me when I find out you've stayed up all night inventing or discovering."

Doc had a way of becoming addictive to inventing in his lab. And what kind of gadgets was he working on this time? I'd say if I knew. But right now J was not in the mood for arguing so as Doc walked down the hall to his lab, Iris and him continued to the commons. The Sassy Salmon night club was really in full swing when they passed by and paused for a minute.

"J, you don't suppose we should?", Iris asked him with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"You know what I like, baby.", J answered giving the con man like look on his face.

This night club was often used by the agents as a way of relaxing and having fun after a long hard day of assignments. With the karaoke going on, and the bar a buzz with soda and freshly cooked platters, this was without a doubt, a place to have a ball. Several partners were on the dance floor busting moves, putting their "freak on", and just going wild. J and Iris made their way to the bar where the bartender( a macaw parrot) was sliding out soda and platters like hot cakes, but he paused a minute to see J and Iris.

"Well, well. The top agents. Dark Wolf working your feet off?"

"You know me.", J answered, "My team's always at the ready. By the way, how bout a couple of burgers?"

"On it's way."

While the smells of grilling filled the counter area, some agents couldn't help but notice that J and Iris were nearby. And a spot light illuminated the area J and Iris were occupying.

"Can you believe he's here?"

"I know it's him. Who else could look so devilishly charming?"

"And Iris. Oh, what an angel."

"Yeah, how could he hook a catch like her?"

J and Iris felt the waves of comments and soon they were followed by flattering.

"Hey J, how bout you bust a move?"

"Yeah, live a little. You work too long."

"Show us how to really dance."

J could feel that those burgers were gonna take a while so he turned to Iris with the same con man smile.

"Iris, may I offer you the dance?"

Well..I don't know", Iris claimed.

The other agents could tell she was playing hard to get so they started to chant out "dance" constantly. Finally Iris put her display on hold.

"Alright, Mr. Slick. I'll play along."

Iris put her gloved hand in J's and as they walked toward the middle of the dance floor, the disco ball hanging in the middle of the ceiling started to light the whole room with dazzling light as the karaoke shifted to a romantic theme. J and Iris had also changed their sneaking suits into more "appropriate" attire. Iris was still wearing her white gloves and black high heels, but she was wearing a sparkly scarlet gown that left her back exposed while the front covered her all the way up to and covering her blossoms( if you're not sure what I mean, your mother will explain). J was now in a fancy black tuxedo with the front open, sleek black trousers, and shiny shoes. As J and Iris were about to start dancing, J noticed that his reflection in the mirror above the bar counter. He then turned to Iris.

"Hey, mind if I do something fast?"

"Make it quick", she purred, "This dance isn't gonna wait."

J paused to strain his chest and next thing you knew, his chest had a tangled bushy forest of hair. J then turned to Iris who noticed.

"Taking things the extra mile?", she asked keeping herself from getting too "in the zone".

"I always go the extra mile.", he said slyly.

When they reached the center the couple started to dance and man did they look stunning. And the crowd of admirers were more than happy to join in. Soon the vibe changed in the music to a hard metal theme. Now the dance was getting wild( if it wasn't wild before). After about several more moves, J and Iris had danced their way back to their seats at the counter where the bartender was putting their burgers and a couple of sodas alongside them. The other dancers continued while J and Iris caught their breath.

"Whew, you sure know how to dance you rouge.", Iris purred at J.

"What did you expect? With this much hair, I'm a real animal."

"A real "party" animal you mean.", Iris corrected.

"Oh yeah. The wildest party animal you know."

J was flattered by Iris' little game of commenting. They then turned to polish off their burgers. Hey, for a hard working agent like him, he needed to let loose without violence somehow. And the burgers were delicious. Only the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Things back in Petropolis were more or less just plain horrible. Everything around the surrounding areas( which included the neighboring cities) was either getting burned or corrupted by the infernal forces that kept coming from below. With the massive wall being built, and patrols and wardens keeping the enslaved civilians in row, Zero knew he had the entire place under his heel. But for now, he had been escorted back to his restoration chamber by Byron and Glacia Gemini. While Zero rested up and regenerated his infernal power that he had spent redecorating the joint, both weasels stood guard outside. Just then Herbert's captor approached them still keeping his captive in tow.

"Gemini.", he answered gruffly which they both silenced with a glance.

"Zero doesn't wish to be-", Byron started.

"Disturbed at the moment warden", Glacia finished.

The warden instantly quieted his voice down so Zero could "hopefully" not hear the conversation that would take place and the Gemini did the same.

"So what's this?", the weasels asked quietly.

"Slacker.", the warden informed in an equally quiet tone, "Couldn't pull his weight."

The weasels looked down on Herbert who had frozen up on fear. Usually this happened on camera, but in this case, it was more than that kind of paranoia, it was like his execution and a trial all happening at the same time.

"So, we have ourselves-", Glacia started.

"A troublemaker do we?", Byron finished.

The warden smiled devilishly as he once again put Herbert in between the weasels and himself.

"What do you propose we do to him?"

"White hot metal?", Byron suggested.

"Nah, too slow on torment."

"Shock by electricity?", Glacia asked.

"Too power draining."

While they continued to make suggestions to Herbert's punishment, Zero( who had been sleeping through the whole thing) had about finished his rejuvenation and was almost at full power. As he continued to snooze on the fine silk covers, and plush pillows, his sensitive ears picked up faint whispers in the hall just outside his door. With his eyes snapped open, Zero's coat(now cobalt blue) once again formed his phoenix wings and he hovered toward the door.

"Flaming tar?", Byron asked hoping this one could be it.

"No. Too sticky."

Just as they were about to go any further, the door they stood by slid open to reveal Zero who didn't look at all pleased to notice. And Byron, Glacia and the warden were in shock. In all their talk, they had kept quiet, so why was Zero up now?

"Sir, Monster Zero.", the warden said as he dropped into a kneeling position, "Forgive my intrusion my-"

He didn't have time to say anymore because Zero had just fired an array of chaotic energy which really hurt both the warden and Herbert. Zero then looked down at the still smoking body of the warden with his arms crossed.

"I have been in a peaceful state of regenerating my infernal power that I have spent to fix this infernal place, and WHAT HAPPENS?! You have the nerve to invade and DISTURB ME!"

Byron and Glacia quickly positioned themselves at Zero's sides. They were most certainly not about to stand up to Zero. Not in this mood anyway because if they objected, Zero would fry both of them as he would the warden.

"Of course..oh evil one.", the warden said barely able to talk.

Zero noticed that the warden had a captive that looked pretty burned, crushed, and worn so he swiped Herbert off the warden's fingers, and with a wave of his claws, the warden was levitated off the floor, and sent flying out the open window which formed in the wall. As the window faded, Zero then turned to Herbert, thought for a second then turned to return to his regeneration. As the Gemini twins followed, Zero paused, turned and gave a threatening look.

"Leave us.", he sneered and the Gemini left down the hallway.

After they left, Zero paused in the door, and the room shifted into a throne room based one. The rest of his regeneration he could do himself without rest. Zero hovered over to his chair, and after seating himself on the throne of steel, bone and who knows what else, brought out his infernal power stone, and made it hover nearby so he could taunt his audience.

"Why oh why did I take this long to dispose of you? I first thought my lowest ranking underlings could get you out of the way on their own. I actually considered you TUFF agents a major thorn in my side. Outwitting you mortals is like outwitting a bunch of children. And I HATE CHILDREN!"

Herbert was barely able to keep his ears from bursting from that yell. As much as he wanted to object, he found it hard to do so.

"I can see you strain that elderly, feeble mind mortal", Zero chuckled wickedly, "Too bad you don't even have the slightest clue how I pulled this victory out so flawlessly."

And before Herbert could say anything, Zero pointed at him with his other claw and after an icy beam hit Herbert, he was in cased in a block of black ice. Zero's devilish smile got bigger.

"A fitting imprisonment. It's cold like my stare, and pitch black like my heart if I had one. GALARIL!"

A black devil like horse slithered out of the shadows near the throne, walked in front of Zero, and bowed. Galaril was a nightmare from Hades and Zero's adviser. Please keep in mind that this is no ordinary horse. It was the real deal. With the ability to project fear into their opponent's mind, Galaril and his herd had won Zero's favor long ago. He sported glowing markings on his body like Zero though his were red and his flaming white mane was complimented by his dark gray cape and dark brown pants.

"You summoned master?", Galaril asked. His voice sounded faint and ominous like a sound from beyond the grave.

Zero said nothing. He just tossed the ice cube that held Herbert at him and Galaril caught it.

"Place that slave in the icy depths of the freezer.", Zero instructed.

"By your command.", Galaril declared as he bowed again, turned and left taking his frozen little captive with him.

Outside among the moaning and very miserable crowds, Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Bird Brain were in a group meeting. After all this destruction, mayhem and terror they were now stuck in the Petropolis area while other forces were being deployed. Their underlings were on patrol so it was just the three of them.

"Can you believe Zero put us on guard duty here while all the good stuff is occurring outside that wall he's making us watch over?", Bird Brain asked( doubtlessly annoyed).

"I know", agreed Chameleon, "You think he could deploy us for one more act of treachery? Or at least an intimidation once or twice?"

"And instead, we get stuck being under the eye of our boss who in my opinion is a real hot head.", Snaptrap grumbled.

Chameleon shifted his arm into a coffee maker and the trio had a few cups of cocoa to try and settle their mood. Then the clouds flashed, and it started raining turning the once barren ground into a mucky street where they grew worried they would develop trench foot( if you know what I mean). So to combat this, Chameleon shifted his left hand into a ray gun which molded the muck into large benches which hardened into steel ones complete with built in foot stools. But they didn't have time to relax because that was when Galaril was coming back from throwing Herbert into an icy and very dark spot where he had hoped nobody would look and when he saw what these three were doing, he was not pleased. And before any of them could say anymore, Galaril had rushed over and after hitting them with about five minutes worth of fire, eyed their charred bodies which looked up feebly.

"Greetings boys."

Snaptrap, Chameleon and Bird Brain had now regained enough health to move and see who they were now talking to( hey the formula Zero put in them could have boosted their healing benefits. Please refer to book 1 for details on that). And caught off guard with this face, they decided to play it cool.

"So, do what do we owe the pleasure?", Bird Brain asked.

"Name's Galaril.", the black horse sneered.

"Wait.", Chameleon stated, "Where's Zero?"

"I'm afraid my master is...occupied at the moment. I speak on his behalf in his absence."

Snaptrap looked interested immediately.

"Wait, Zero's not here?"

"He will be.", Galaril informed, "If you three don't get to your posts."

"Uh..Zero never assigned posts.", Bird Brain said cautiously.

Galaril reached into his cloak and pulled out three files and handed one to each of them rather forcibly.

"Now you do. Have a nice day."

Galaril turned to leave, and then paused and looked over his shoulder.

"By the way, what's this I hear about my boss being a hot head?"

Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Bird Brain were not about to answer that one. If they said anything that may be upsetting, much less annoying, Galaril would fry them again they way he did before so they just ran off to their new positions and Galaril looked satisfied.

"They always run.", he muttered to himself, "When they know they're in trouble."

Down the street, several pedestrians were hard on their work. At least to the eyes of their harsh wardens. Keswick was especially hard working. He had scrubbed muck out of warden feet, butchered rotting corpses, and had been mocked and humiliated every five minutes or so. He was right now serving tea to a warden( a rhinoceros) who was taking a breather in a bench and adjusted his face mask. Cautiously, Keswick handed over the tea.

"Your t-t-t-tah-tea sir", Keswick offered trying not to stutter, but having difficulty.

The warden just looked annoyed.

"I specifically told you I wanted five ice cubes, and I only see four in the glass.", it sneered in a menacing sort of way, "Don't make me call Zero."

The warden had his torture bladed hand on a radio receiver that he had on his belt in case a riot occurred and Keswick bolted off to find another ice cube before the warden got to impatient. Luckily he knew where the ice was kept. Just as he was about to get to the large freezer( which was placed near a building the way a vending machine would be), he slipped and slid through the muck and accidentally bumped into it and caused it to rock. He tried to steady it, but unfortunately Keswick was more suited to developing methods before hand than doing things right away. And with a freezer that big, it was no contest. So in conclusion, the freezer toppled over. CRASH! And needless to say, it got the warden over there and after pulling Keswick out, he certainly didn't look all to thrilled.

"What's THIS?! Vandalizing personal property of Zero? Well, it looks like someone's in BIG trouble."

Keswick flinched under the shout.

"It was an accident.", he protested.

But, too late. The skies had begun to rumble and Keswick turned to see a patrol of super soldiers( about three) led by Galaril. He had overheard others mention him under their moaning, but seeing him was a whole new experience. The warden however looked pleased to see them.

"As if on cue.", he said smiling under his mask, "Oh you are so gonna get it worm."

Galaril walked over and eyed Keswick menacingly.

"What happened?"

"Well.", said the warden, "I was in the middle of-"

BZZZT! Galaril's guardsmen opened fire with the huge plasma cannons they had on the warden and made him dance a bit until he was out of breath.

"I was talking to the worm.", Galaril snapped at the warden, "Remain silent."

That shut the warden up. Keswick was as nervous as if he was about to talk to the most pretty girl he ever saw( he has a phobia of girls) and Galaril just stood there tapping his fingers on his waist still staring at him menacingly.

"SPEAK!", Galaril shouted.

Keswick snapped out of his state right away.

"I'm sorry Galaril. I was t-t-t-tah-trying to-"

BZZZT! Galaril's patrol opened fire once to make him silent.

"When you speak to me worm, you will speak with reverence.", Galaril sneered, "Or ELSE!"

Now Keswick was even more nervous. Even though he tried to speak clearly, whenever he stuttered( even for a second) Galaril's guards fired once more and straightened him up. Finally, Galaril got what he wanted, but still showed the same look on his face as he turned away.

"Warden, escort this stuttering misfit to...the Bone Crusher."

Keswick's eyes went wide. The Bone Crusher was one of the most aggressive and vicious wardens. Those who went to see him, never came back. Alive that is. Keswick tried to run, but the warden ensnared him in his razor fingers and dragged him through the muck lined street with his shoulder clutched, his eyes watering, and his mouth blabbering.

Zero at this time had finished his power regeneration and was now enjoying some personal time. Just an evil hound from Hades and his thoughts. Though the Gemini twins were scorned for disturbing his process of rest, they were still his top hunters and therefor had still a purpose to serve and not burned into cinders. Zero pondered as his trench coat shifted from it's cobalt blue to pale green( I know it's weird, but when you add different elements to fire it changes color so you get the idea). His throne was certainly the best seat in the newly formed tower he had built himself.

"Just me alone to ponder.", he thought to himself, "What to do? What to do?"

Just then, he snapped his fingers and a couple butlers came in and kneel at the throne's base.

"You called sir?"

"I'm bored. All this chaos and domination is underway, and I need entertainment."

The butlers stood up, and after a couple minutes, they thought they had an idea.

"Sir, we think that-"

Zero cut them off by zapping them with chaotic energy.

"I do the thinking thank you very much.", he grouched.

Finally after a sigh he wrote down some orders for his morning meal (morning was on it's way), and handed it to the butlers that left in a rush( Zero ran a tight ship). Zero conjured his infernal power stone and took a look at all the chaos and destruction he was bringing.

"After so long, I finally get to establish a new reign of authority. 01 may be out, but I know he's out there. Dudley should be a wreck by now. Gibbering fool, always so deceptive and doing things he wasn't allowed to do."

As Zero continued to ponder, his coat changed color once more( this time it was dazzling orange).

"I must say, he was an actual natural at being such an evil dog. Not that I'm surprised. After all that stuff he did, it would make sense it would be this strong. The apparition I implanted in his mind did it's job. Or did it?"

Zero smiled devilishly.

"Hold everything, I just had an idea. If that foolish mutt thinks it's behind him, he's even crazier than me. I think I'll send a little reminder to feed his paranoia."


	4. Chapter 4

As the morning sun slowly lifted over the horizon, Jack had gotten out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Jack, Kitty, and Dudley had checked into a hotel on the way over to their destination. Too bad nobody was there to do so. Apparently they had all evacuated when Zero's hordes had started to rise. And seeing that it was so late, and they needed some shelter for the remainder of the night, they had unlocked the door, and checked into their own rooms. Once in the bathroom, Jack removed his outer wear after he closed the door and put the shower on. It did feel nice to wash up after a long day on the job. Even though he still felt a little worn out, he knew they couldn't stay for long. So after he finished his shower, he turned the water off, dried off with his hair dryer he had brought in with him and redressed.

"Well, it's time to get a move on", he thought to himself.

This hotel was from one of his past times with Kitty back when they were partners. A homicidal lunatic was loose here and nobody was brave enough to find out so Jack and Kitty were sent in to spend the night and catch the criminal. It worked, and even after all this time, the memory still lingered in his mind.

"Yeah, those were the good times", he thought, "until that day showed up when I just had to go."

As much as it pained him to think that, Jack knew Kitty felt the same way. For someone who was so close to him, who wouldn't? Just as he was leaving the room he was occupying, Jack noticed that he still had his stuff to pack up. That took a wile, but when everything was set, he made his way to the lobby and found something that got him thinking. Most of the furniture was chewed up as though a wood chipper had gone on a rampage in there. Kitty was standing nearby and Jack looked at her pretty perplexed.

"Do I want to know?", he asked her.

"Dudley's just chewing furniture again", Kitty informed as she turned to see Dudley chewing on a table leg with Jack following.

Dudley noticed he was caught and looked up at them.

"I can't help it. I chew things when I'm nervous."

"Like the time you chewed all of TUFF's furniture?", Kitty asked him sounding annoyed.

She remembered that time alright. It was when Bird Brain thought he was the only blue bottomed booby in Petropolis. Dudley and her were even sent to jail for endangering him further, but Dudley chewed them out since the bars were redecorated as well as the whole prison. Fortunately, Bird Brain created a monster bird from his own DNA and therefor made it possible to take him in to jail again.

"Hey, I didn't have control of myself that time", Dudley protested, "and it saved the day didn't it?"

Kitty slapped herself in the forehead.

"Oh, jeez Dudley. Don't you even think things through for once?"

"I don't know I drown you out a lot."

Jack finally decided to put his foot down.

"Stop arguing.", he insisted, "Save that for another time. For now we need to get moving. Who knows when you-know-who might get the idea we know something he doesn't?"

Kitty and Dudley took a moment to catch their breath. Jack had a point about the issue at hand. And the more time they spent on minor issues, the worse things got. So they packed their things into Jack's car again and soon they were off again.

Back in Petropolis, Zero was in his room observing the outer countries through his infernal power stone( as usual).

"It won't be long now", he thought to himself, "soon my new Inferno will be made and all will know of the power I possess. How dear Donnagon would have looked if he saw this."

Zero frowned, remembering his first attempt to turn the world into an inferno. He was stopped that time, but this was different. This time, he was ready for anything any "mortal" could throw his way.

"I do hope that little gift I sent will prove..effective. Donnagon really worked hard to make the base of it, but the rest I did myself."

He chuckled at his own little comment.

"Now that will cause a massive dose of paranoia for a certain...operative of mine who is MIA at the moment. Now I'm gonna make it a permanent break."

Just then, a knock came on his door. Zero was not accustomed to having visitors in the middle of his vanity sessions so he got pretty upset about the intrusion. He waved his hand over the power stone, and it went black as onyx. Then he turned and saw that Galaril had entered the room.

"What is it?", Zero sneered.

Galaril knew that Zero was unstable in his mood so he quickly thought up something to inform.

"Sir, the patrols are in position in this city. And we have word that the United Nations are in a panic."

Zero lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"As really as it gets your evilness", Galaril informed, "Also, I noticed something came from your new tower here and it was heading off somewhere. Is it something I should be aware of, or is that for you to know?"

Zero's sneer broadened further which ment Galaril had to use a different approach and fast.

"So, real soon the world will be yours. And what happens afterward?"

"We remain as the Earth's immortal rulers. Preserving the Earth of thought, emotion and free will. Somewhere where we will reside until the end of time."

Zero cackled which echoed off the walls and out into the darkening landscape where pedestrians who were still working cringed as the horrid sound reached their ears and shook their souls. Even Galaril shuddered as he was near Zero most. Zero finished his cackle and turned to Galaril.

"Well, you still here? BEAT IT!"

Galaril took that as a sign he had to leave so he bowed as it was required, and turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, Galaril", Zero called after him which made Galaril pause.

Just as Galaril was turning around, Zero fired an explosive chaotic bolt his way which caused him to run out, with Zero firing two more after him.

"Thank you", Zero spoke devilishly to himself when he was done and after two bangs went off.

Byron and Glacia were outside and on patrol. When they came out from their hiding places behind some large dark curtains, Zero was busy gazing at his power stone again( observing the chaos and devastation no doubt).

Galaril had limped his way out of Zero's presence( for now) and now he was in a major upset. Oh why did he have to make allies with this beast? And all this hurtful things Zero did to him? Man, he could still feel the chaos bolts Zero had hurled at him( and believe me, they hurt). Galaril still had to walk back to his room rather slowly due to his fatigue and injuries.

"Of all the things that dog could put me through, this is just degrading", he muttered very annoyed to himself, "I give him advise on who is trustworthy, I lead his armies into victory, and what happens? He treats me like I'm his stress pillow than his adviser. I'd like to see him live the way I do."

Galaril had now made his way to his herd which were taking residence( the room was very big). They lit up when they saw him.

"Good morning Galaril", they said very pleasant.

"Good morning herd", Galaril answered in a very grumpy tone.

Galaril's herd then noticed that Galaril looked very beaten and tired so they set his bed for him which he happily accepted( in his own demonic way). And after having Galaril seated and then laid out across the silk mattress, his herd tended his injuries.

"Um, you didn't make Zero mad did you?", Blaze, a dark brown Nightmare asked him unsure.

"I DIDN'T make him mad.", Galaril answered rather harshly, "Zero just hurled chaos bolts at me because he was bored and didn't sleep at all."

Even though Galaril was on the finest silks and fluffy pillows, it was plain to see he was not very comfortable( especially with those injuries flaring).

"So what do we do now?", Ingrid, a dark gray Nightmare asked him.

Although Galaril was the head of his herd, even he needed his beauty sleep. Not to mention their power was less effective if used in the middle of the day. Being creatures of night, Galaril's herd was at their strongest in the shadows made by the moon in the middle of the night.

"Don't know about all of you, but I'm gonna get some shut eye. A lot of shut eye."

Galaril's herd agreed with his decision and returned to their own beds after Galaril was patched and his injuries recovering. Galaril had just slipped into slumber, and he was also plotting at the same time.

"Zero doesn't know it yet, but he's not the only one who's got a plan in motion. While he remains oblivious to the fact I'm serving him, I am secretly waiting til he's vulnerable. And I'll show him what it means to be mistreated. And maybe I could get 01 to assist me. After all, if I know Zero, and I know I do, he has an escape clause in his contract. All I need to do is find it."

Galaril giggled mischievously in his sleep as he slept on recovering.

By now Jack was driving up the road into the rising sunshine. The great outdoors really made quite a scenery. They even passed by an open lake and the glow was so clear and so pure. Kitty was in shotgun(if you know what I mean). Dudley as usual was in the back sleeping( hey can you blame him for not getting enough sleep last night?). Now normally I don't recommend we enter Dudley's mind, but something was going on in there that just needs to be explained. Deep inside of Dudley's subconsciousness, 01 was lurking. After Zero forced him back into this chamber of isolation, he figured it would only be temporary. Now he was not so sure. Just when he was having fun with his own reign of terror and almost subduing a despised adversary, Zero intervenes and ruins everything. Just then, Zero materialized onto the imaginary floor and 01 instantly noticed.

"What are you doing here?", he asked coldly.

"Not the best thing to ask.", Zero stated, "Especially to the one you owe your existence to."

01 hurled an imaginary fireball at Zero who vanished before it hit followed by Zero's all too familiar laugh.

"I send an image of myself to remind you of how well you did, and you try to kill it? Talk about ungrateful."

01 looked around, but Zero was nowhere to be seen. Still, he kept a fireball in his hand. Blazing and at the ready.

"So how have you been since your...encounter?"

01's face darkened into a look of anger.

"I'm locked away inside the mind of an idiotic butt chewing moron, who rejects pants, and his dream scape is really starting to annoy me. WHAT ELSE CAN I DO?!"

As loud as the conversation was, please keep in mind that Dudley heard nothing. Zero had now rematerialized and 01 figured he would just fade again if he hurled his fireball so he clenched his hand making the fireball fizzle out and vanish.

"That's better.", Zero said looking satisfied, "Now then, I have a proposal for you."

"As if I couldn't resist? Don't underestimate me Zero. I am able to turn on you. Especially since I know your contract's loophole."

Zero wanted to hurl something just as bad, but paused. He knew how to play the game. 01 may know the loophole in his contract. Or did he?

"So 01, you think you have an idea on how Dudley can be influenced again?", Zero asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah.", 01 answered smiling devilishly, "I'll enter his dreams when he sleeps and take it from there."

Zero smiled as devilishly as 01 had.

"Yes, after all Dudley is mortal. He needs to sleep sometime. And when he does...you'll be there. Just what I had in mind. Don't blow it."

With that, Zero snapped his fingers and vanished. 01 waited until he was sure Zero had left and then he turned to see a window into Dudley's dream he was having at this very moment.

"Oh I won't.", 01 chuckled malevolently to himself, "Especially with this one."

Now what was going on in Dudley's mind, I'd only imagine. Basically, Dudley was dreaming about his days back on TUFF. Walking around, goofing off, and having a ball. Everywhere he went pedestrians said hello and then as he was walking down the street, he noticed a small door.

"Where did that come from?", he wondered.

And almost immediately, a voice answered him.

"Enter, and find out. It's only a door that might show you your delight."

Dudley didn't know if it was his own thoughts or a voice of reason, but he went through the door as instructed to find himself in a dark hall with hardly any lights. He thought of leaving, until the door behind him slid shut. As he walked on, the hall brightened into a garden. In all Dudley's life, he had never seen something so serene and peaceful. There were large orchards and plants that grew meat all cooked and ready to be plucked. There was even a spring the flowed sparkling clear water next to a flowing river of gravy. It was no use trying to resist. Dudley already started chomping away on the sizzling meat and fruit until he had to pause for a refreshing drink from the sparkling spring.

"I've never been so happy in my life.", he said aloud, "I don't wanna wake up."

Yeah, it was a real delight, until the place began to dissolve. The plants and meat turned gray and rotten. The river and spring turned black and oily. Now Dudley started to feel uneasy. As he turned to leave, the spring bubbled and 01 rose from it and when he saw Dudley's scared face, he smiled showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Sorry about ruining your little lunch break. But you have something I would really love to have."

Dudley slowly backed away and 01 chuckled.

"Oh Dudley Puppy, I can smell your fear. You remember the times you were looking through my eyes. "

Dudley was now backing up til he touched a dissolving tree and after spinning around a second he saw 01 had vanished.

"I'm gonna love this game we're gonna play. It's my favorite."

Dudley was now getting scared.

"Game?", he asked, "What game?"

01 had appeared behind him and clutched Dudley's head in his dark gray claws. The area vanished and in it's place, Dudley saw a bunch of bubbles floating around. Inside each one was a different viewing. He saw on of him sending little birds at Keswick and Keswick's brother in law. Another showed him fake crying. Dudley tried turning away, but the bubbles followed his gaze. 01 let go and the bubbles disappeared.

"Not much of a good dog are you?", 01 asked him.

Dudley just stood there. The area then turned into a bleak dark room with very little light like the hall Dudley entered. 01 floated down til he was in front of Dudley and his black t-shirt had formed into a pair of large black angel wings.

"You may wake up soon, but know this: no matter where you go, no matter where you try to hide, you will never escape from me. And when I break out of your feeble mind and take over your body again, you will be the voice in my head I will ignore and be locked away in your own subconsciousness forever."

Dudley then awoke to find himself still in Jack's car and Jack and Kitty seemed to occupied to notice him. 01's words still ringing in his ears, Dudley figured he had enough rest for today.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was now driving up to yet another gas station since his car was low on fuel again. As they all got out, Kitty noticed Dudley was awake.

"You okay?", she asked him, "You're usually asleep all day."

Dudley thought about telling her about what he saw, but he figured that she would probably have a logical explanation like she always did.

"Sure. Just eager to get a jump on the day."

Kitty looked a little unsure.

"Really?"

"Kitty, why do you favor Jack since now he's working with us?", Dudley asked her.

"Jack and I have known each other since our first days on TUFF's forces", Kitty told him, "I knew right then and there he would always have my back. He always had a way of helping me see that my situation wasn't all bad and we would pull through."

Jack overheard that comment, but decided that Kitty and Dudley needed some time to talk things out. Especially since Dudley made her go through so much. He just went inside the gas station to gather supplies since Dudley ate most of the food( again) while Kitty refilled the car while talking things out with Dudley.

"You were that sure?", Dudley asked Kitty.

"Yes. I was hurt really bad when he left for his new assignment without telling me."

Dudley was now starting to see some pattern here. Wasn't this the same as when Kitty and him split up?Kitty saw this and looked assuring.

"I saw it hurt you, but the rules were what they were."

Dudley felt a little bad about that, but didn't show it.

"You were just doing your job. And I should have taken mine more seriously, but you're the only one who's ever put up with me for so long", Dudley told her with his eyes starting to get moist with tears, "I didn't want to lose you and instead I made the biggest mistake I could ever make."

Dudley now had tears rolling down his face and Kitty could tell these were from his heart not his head(like in Sob Story) so she hugged him and let him cry it all out even though her suit was getting wet. Soon Jack came back after Kitty put the gas nozzle back into its slot and noticed Dudley still crying.

"Is he okay?"

"Jack he's fine. He's just having a moment."

Jack could tell that it was important so he put the supplies in the trunk and after Dudley finally calmed down enough to get back in the car, Kitty sat in the back with him this time. Jack started the car up and they were off once more. As the wind was blowing in her hair, Kitty did some thinking.

"Can ULTRA really help our cause?", she thought to herself, "Or is this just a rumor? Well, we'll find out soon enough."

Jack turned his radio on and tuned into a radio station which was playing "On Man's Road" from The Last Unicorn( I don't claim anything all rights go to America) and Kitty found herself singing along. As the landscape continued to pass by, Dudley started feeling uneasy.

"Are we there yet?", he asked.

"We get there when we get there", Jack assured him.

"Which is when?"

"Soon."

"When's soon?"

Jack figured he shouldn't answer that. Then the radio blurred and started to bleep.

"We interrupt this broadcast for this special news report. Wolf Spitzer reporting on the scene."

Dudley, Kitty and Jack instantly paid attention.

"This should be good" Dudley thought aloud.

"Shh", Kitty said quietly as the feed continued.

"Thanks Bob", Wolf's voice came, "As you can see, this infernal army is sweeping across the nation. The president is issuing a state of emergency, but the United Nations' forces just aren't moving fast enough. Whether on land, in the air or floating on water, this epidemic is just moving too fast and with little to no sign of slowing down."

Wolf's voice was followed by several screams of pedestrians, a chorus of roars, clangs and explosions as Dudley started to look worried.

"This just in, we have discovered some new activity in the army. The cities they have taken over are being rebuilt into some kind of super fortresses as if preparing for world conquest. And with TUFF out of commission, who can save us from this infernal army and the diabolical menace that leads it?"

With that, Wolf's broadcast went static. Now Jack was really starting to look worried.

"This is not just bad, it's a Pandora's box kind of bad."

That only made Dudley feel bad all over again. Kitty put her hand on his shoulder.

"We all do things we regret, but we have to learn to forgive or everything we were will be nothing."

Kitty's comment helped Dudley feel a little better, but not much. It did stop him from crying again.

Monster 01 was so winded it almost made him pass out. Just as he was catching his breath, who should show up? Zero, that's who. A simple image of course, but still. When Zero saw 01 breathing heavily, he looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

01 managed to catch some air before even starting to talk.

"It's just...taking …..more energy than I...anticipated", he wheezed, " to project... into his mind."

Zero raised an eyebrow.

"A little more than you have maybe?"

01 looked enraged.

"Well let's see you use infernal power inside a mortal mind while being bound without getting worn out."

Zero could tell 01 ment it because he didn't change his expression.

"I must say that the images you projected are pretty impressive. For an aberration. Just know this, Dudley might catch on and when he discovers my contract's loophole, you're existence will be no more."

01's face twisted into a menacing smile.

"The day Dudley discovers that loophole will be the day Hades turns into a garden of Heaven."

Zero raised his other eyebrow.

"Then you'll have no trouble to continue with your task?"

01 stood up.

"As soon as I get my strength back, Dudley will experience images he never dreamed he'd witness. And my domination will be permanently secure."

That seemed convincing enough( for now).

"Don't disappoint me.", Zero warned before he snapped his fingers and vanished.

Now was this Zero? No. Back inside his chamber in the infernal tower Zero made, Galaril was chuckling to himself.

"I can't believe I pulled that off.", he giggled to himself, "01 sure looked winded and when I get Dudley to see the loophole, he'll break out of Zero's control which means less competition on my part."

Galaril had remembered that Zero was reserving his right hand position for Dudley when Dudley had finally submitted his humanity and soul to evil. Galaril knew that Zero( being a lord of lies) only put a glyph of servitude on Dudley and simply used pain and whispers to drive Dudley into doing his dirty work.

"Zero thought he was so clever.", Galaril thought quietly due to himself getting the idea Zero might be eavesdropping, "Well, we'll see who's clever and who's going to be second rate when this is through."

After being sure that Zero wasn't doing any recruit checking, Galaril took a breath, did a quiet evil laugh, and got started preparing his next move.

"Not a bad Zero illusion if I do say so myself.", Galaril chuckled inside his head.

Outside and at Zero's door, Byron and Glacia were standing guard. Oh, the dignity they had to endure. Luckily Zero didn't suspect that they were disturbing his sleep earlier, but they were still not off the hook yet. Zero was inside gazing at the inferno he was creating, and all they did was follow orders( like everyone else under his tyrannical rule). But their wait wasn't going unnoticed.

"03, 04!", Zero yelled from behind the doors, "I need you!"

Byron and Glacia rushed in, but paused before Zero and keeled.

"You called master?", they asked in unification.

Zero stepped away from his power stone and walked over til he was standing only a few inches away from where the weasels were kneeling.

"I have a hunch that the gift will be where it needs to go. If it fails, I want you two to let me know about it."

Zero took out a GPS device out of his trench coat and handed it to the weasels who took them respectively. Zero then waved his hand and the doors magically opened then he rushed by with the weasels following. They passed by many rooms and torture chambers where the agonizing sounds filled the air with the lingering stench of rot and death. Soon they were on the roof. Byron clicked the GPS device and it started beeping.

"Target acquired.", it said in a way only a machine could say.

Byron put the device in his trench coat and Glacia( because Zero gave her one in case Byron's broke) did the same with hers. Zero stood at the edge with one of the Gemini twins on either side.

"Find the target, observe, but don't engage or be seen", he instructed.

As the Gemini twins nodded, Zero took hold of each one by the back of their coats(Byron in his right hand and Glacia his left).

"Don't fail me", Zero sneered, "FLY!"

With that, he hurled the weasels into the air and as they plummeted down, their trench coats shifted into ghostly bat wings and last anyone saw of them, they were flying off into the distance.

As Jack kept driving, Kitty still was in the back with Dudley. Even though she told him it was gonna be okay, he still felt something was missing.

"Hey Jack?", Dudley asked.

"Yeah?", Jack answered.

"If ULTRA is a division of TUFF, why didn't they help out when we needed them?"

Jack looked unsure.

"ULTRA works in it's own way. Maybe they didn't want to get involved just yet. But we'll get our answers soon enough."

Just then, Jack's car's radar started beeping really loudly.

"Oh boy.", Jack said noticing the radar and seeing a red dot coming in from the bottom, "We got company."

Kitty quickly unfastened her seat belt and jumped into the front seat and examined the radar.

"It's closing in fast. At about 40 mph."

The dot got closer and closer to the center and as Jack's car got into open terrain, the three agents looked over their shoulders to see..the Tuffmobile? It looked like it, only the headlights were red, and there was no driver.

"The Tuffmobile is CHASING us?!", Dudley screamed out of a dither.

The Tuffmobile instantly armed itself from it's lasers to it's missile launchers. Jack pressed a few buttons on his dashboard and his car prepared for combat. After about several round of firing projectiles and other spy stuff back and forth, the Tuffmobile moved faster and parked in front of them which caused them to stop.

"What's it doing?", Kitty asked Jack quietly.

"It's either very smart or very dumb.", Dudley said narrowing his eyes into a Clint Eastwood like look.

The Tuffmobile then started to shift and form until a huge battle robot was in front of them armed and ready to rumble.

"Did the Tuffmobile just turn into a robot?", Kitty asked in awe.

The Tuffmobile robot revved up.

"And now it's going to kill us.", Jack said as he hit the gas.

The robot charged forward, but Jack managed to elude it's new hands and crushing feet until the were on the road again with the robot speeding after them. Kitty unfastened her seat belt and Dudley did the same. Jack pressed another button on his dashboard and two bazooka like devices came out which Kitty and Dudley took fast. It wasn't easy trying to aim with Jack driving.

"Those are state of the art machine busters", Jack called over his shoulder, "Aim carefully and hold on."

The robot wasn't giving up without a fight. It rearmed it's arsenal and the fight was on( again). Kitty took her time with her shots, but Dudley was already firing his like there was no tomorrow( hey he does this sometimes). Jack then turned the music player on and battle music( you decide which one as long as it's good) started to play.

"Gotta set the mood.", he thought to himself.

The Tuffmobile and the dynamic TUFF duo gave their all in this fire power throw down. From lasers to missiles from oil slicks to grenades, the sparks really flew. Finally, Jack took out a device from his glove compartment and hurled it over his shoulder, past Dudley and Kitty and it exploded the moment it hit the robot which faltered a moment giving Dudley and Kitty the moment they needed to allow Kitty to use her last machine buster shot to hit the engine of the robot and after a massive bang, the robot burst into a huge pile of scrap and junk parts. Only then did Jack stop driving and the threesome got out to investigate the rubble.

"What caused our car to go all crazy like that?", Dudley asked Kitty.

Kitty merely shook her head. She didn't know herself. Then when they looked toward Jack, it looked like he found something so they headed over.

"Look at this.", he told them as he pointed to a glowing machine the size of Dudley's hand which was whirring slowly and sparking a little.

"What is it?", Kitty asked him.

"An auto pilot /reprogramming mechanism.", Jack informed, "Someone must have tampered with the Tuffmobile and sent it after us. Zero no doubt."

They were not about to stay and find out so the threesome went back to Jack's car which extracted a vacuum like hose which took in the parts of the Tuffmobile excluding the device they found which Jack kept in a secure briefcase.

"Why would Zero send this thing after us?", Dudley asked allowed.

"He's pure evil.", Jack answered as though Dudley knew already, "There's no telling what he's capable of. You saw how he took Petropolis didn't you?"

"Oh, don't remind me.", Dudley groaned, "By the way, how much further?"

"We're almost there, should be a few minutes", Jack told him, "Hopefully before anymore of those infernal machines like the one we fought show up."

After driving for about a couple minutes, a huge mountain came into view as the were driving over a hill, but they only got so far before the car shorted out and all electrical powered devices went dead.

"What happened?", Kitty asked expecting to see another attacker.

Jack just smiled.

"TUFF agents, we're there."


	6. Chapter 6

"There?", Kitty asked.

"Where we need to go.", Jack answered as he shifted his car into an Eco-friendly setting.

The car gas pedals shifted to bicycle pedals and Jack started to pedal which made the car move forward( slow, but steady).

"What do you mean where we need to go?", Dudley wondered, "And what happened to our electric gear?"

"This is Mt. Vesuvius", Jack informed, "and it's surrounded by what we call: the Quiet Zone."

"Quiet Zone?", Kitty and Dudley asked at the same time.

"Basically, it produces a natural field of electrical magnetic energy which cuts off electrical devices and prohibits communications.", Jack informed as they got closer to the mountain.

Kitty felt like she shouldn't ask anymore, but Dudley didn't.

"So no communications?", he asked as he clicked his TUFF communicator which did nothing.

"Nope", Jack told him, "no communications over frequencies at all."

Soon they arrived at the base of the mountain and Jack got out followed by Kitty and Dudley as he made his way to a formation of rock and started pressing stones.

"Let's see...second rock from the left up...third on the right...first below the middle..."

After about several more of this, a small latch opened in the mountains side to reveal a lens and scanner.

"State your name and business.", came a voice on the receiving end.

"TRIPLE agent Rabbit, Jack. Permission to speak with Director.", Jack informed.

"Request granted. Prepare for drop.", came the answer as the lens and scanner went back to their positions under the latch which slide over them.

Dudley now looked nervous.

"Wait what's this about a-"

Then the floor gave away as an enormous trap door opened and the threesome dropped in.

"DROP?!", Dudley finished.

It started off as a straight fall, then before they knew it, the threesome were sliding down a ramp like a really fast roller coaster ride. Jack was the only one who didn't look worried as Dudley just screamed the further they went. From loops and curves to zigzags and drops, the ride kept going til finally the hit a wall which opened on contact and they fell onto a large sofa in front of a registrations desk where a llama was working on paperwork (and apparently was the voice behind the scanner and lens) with several waiting chairs on the opposite side of her desk along the large room's side. Jack simply walked up while Kitty helped Dudley relax after the ride experience.

"Do you have an appointment?", the llama asked( it's a girl).

"I thought I just said it earlier?", Jack wondered.

The llama looked impressed.

"I see. Please have a seat."

Jack sat on one of the chairs and Kitty and Dudley joined him. The one thing they noticed was that the room had no doors anywhere and the sofa they landed on had a door behind it that slide out of sight once more.

"Sally?", came a voice on the llama's desk, "Did our visitors arrive?"

Sally pressed a button on a speaker on her desk to begin the receiving.

"Yes Director, they've arrived. Shall I send them in?"

"Please do so. Director out."

Sally pressed another button on her desk and the chairs Jack, Kitty and Dudley were on started to whirl. Dudley held on, but Kitty and Jack just sat comfortably.

"Please hold on to your seats and keep your hands on your lap at all times", Sally instructed without looking up from the paperwork she was getting back to.

Then, another door opened on the side of Sally's desk, and the threesome's chairs slide out of the row of chairs and became hover chairs which floated peacefully down the opened door into a hallway.

"Have a nice day.", Sally called after them as the door closed behind them.

As they floated down the hall, a voice came from the threesome's floating chairs.

"Welcome to ULTRA HQ. I am your guide Stephanie and will be guiding you on your way to Director's office on top level. If you look to your left you'll see one of our lower inspections department where we inspect all visiting vehicles and pedestrians twenty-four seven."

Dudley and Kitty turned their heads to see that behind a see through wall, several large cranes and agents were both scanning and taking notes. One of the agents pulled the briefcase Jack put the mechanism discovered inside the Tuffmobile into and labeled it with a CONFIDENTIAL stamp and chucked it over to another agent who sent it into a chute and it went upward. Please keep in mind that these agents were wearing protective gear( such as radioactive proof suits,goggles, and rubber gloves) as the operated their mechanical machines and inspections. After seeing for about a moment, the chairs went upward as the hall leaded upward now and they were in another hall.

"When do we get to Director's office?", Dudley asked aloud.

"Please hold all questions til the end of the tour.", Stephanie answered, "Thank you. Now on your right is our environmentally safe power generators. Using the latest in solar, wind and hydro electric energy, ULTRA HQ is able to function at top notch while not using a single meter of carbon dioxide. And on your left is where our lower asylum ward is kept. Please no contact with any inmate at any time due the inmates being extremely unstable."

Dudley looked over at the asylum ward and saw several prison cells lined up along the walls. Some were occupied by some who were raging, laughing like maniacs, and others sobbing til they were crying rivers.

"They don't look so bad.", Dudley thought.

Then one inmate got sight of Dudley looking it's way and it really got him going cause he was acting more out of control than usual and was banging his fists against his cell walls and screaming behind the soundproof barrier the cell had for a door. A couple mechanical hands shot out and the inmate was in a jacket they use to restrain people. The inmate just kept screaming though. Jack however had not noticed anything. He just looked ahead while his chair(followed by Kitty's and Dudley's after her) just floated on. Kitty was looking at the power generators and she was pretty impressed. They were so huge, and so powerful that she though just one of them could power the whole United States. Several workers were walking around pushing carts full of tools, taking notes on notepads, or checking the power levels at the control panel located above it all. These workers had hardhats, safety glasses and leather gloves on besides their ordinary attire( hey this is a hazardous area and safety is a priority). And all this seemed to go on til they finally reach the end of the hall and went upwards to another hall.

"And here we are at the Conservatory Level", Stephanie informed, "We pride ourselves in growing natural plants with only the basic ingredients of sunlight, water and fresh air delivered daily by our very busy gardeners and farming equipment. These plants are harvested, packed and then shipped to our kitchen staffs, chemistry labs, and research departments. Please take a moment to observe our staff and keep your comments and questions til the end of this level. Thank you."

The Conservatory was huge. There were fruit trees, and natural herbs everywhere. Some parts were split into different kinds of environments( such as swamps, tundras, tropics, and natural forest) with fans large enough to be ship propellers hanging from the ceiling turning from slow to fast and everywhere in between in a clockwork like cycle. Some workers were tending the plants such as spraying insects, measuring lengths and heights, and plowing rows in freshly tended soil. Others were harvesting plants for berries, nuts, and fruits in large hovering dumpster like vehicles that had a meter on the side( the side going up) that glowed and went higher the more full it got. And some were pulling dead plants and trees out of the ground with special tractor devices and replacing them with fresh ones which were inserted into the same spot the rotted ones were. Then one worker pressed a button on the dashboard on top of his Herb Gatherer as they called it which then beeped and hovered over to a large conveyor belt and after unfolding a hose onto one of the valves on the belt's side, the herbs and provisions that the Gatherer had collected emptied out onto the belt which carried it to a series of pipes which were labeled Nuts, Berries, Fruit, and Herbs. As the assorted mixed up greens passed along, some workers sorted them out using special gloves that separated every batch into the appropriate category and were then sent into their respective pipe, and lifted by vacuum force to who knew where.

I'm just gonna skip ahead to the near end as it tends to tread on like this. Finally, they had reached their destination and by this time, Dudley was snoozing for who knows how long, and Kitty was looking really overwhelmed. Only Jack didn't look so frazzled.

"And we reach the end of the tour: the Director's office. Please exit your hover chairs and enjoy your stay at ULTRA HQ.", Stephanie finally concluded, "Thank you and please refer to the Director for questioning if you have any."

Jack got off fine, Kitty got off rather fast, and Dudley just snoozed on. Kitty finally got a glass of water from a nearby water dispenser and dumped it all on Dudley's head which woke him up fast (hey the water was ice cold).

"Uh..what happened?!", he asked as he shivered and got off his chair.

"You fell asleep again.", Kitty told him( she was used to this).

"Well education puts me to sleep", Dudley informed as he dried off the only way any dog could.

"A lot of things put you to sleep.", Kitty informed, "People working, education, total silence, and a bunch of other stuff."

Jack silenced them both with a look.

"Prepare yourselves.", he warned as he walked up to the double doors with Kitty and Dudley following.

The doors opened and the room the doors were in front of looked like any other office. A desk, a bookshelf along one wall, and a chair with it's back turned. As they approached the back of the chair turned and sitting in it was a dark gray timber wolf with an eye patch over his left eye and wearing a black sneaking suit with gray gloves and boots. The wolf paused a minute and brushed his hand through his light brown hair which was pure white at the base.

"TRIPLE agent Jack Rabbit I assume?"

"ULTRA Director Dark Wolf?", Jack asked.

"Take a seat.", Dark Wolf instructed as three chairs came out of the floor and in front of his desk.

Jack was quick to oblige, Kitty the same, Dudley was not so sure at first but he sat down anyway. Just before they started talking, all four agents dropped into a large conference room where agents were typing on computer screens and paying hardly any attention to the arrival. Dark Wolf was now behind a clear desk similar to the one in the office above while Jack, Kitty, and Dudley were seated in front of him (think of this room like the one from Despicable Me 2 in the AVL).

"Now then, I understand there's a problem TUFF can't take on?"

"You got it.", Kitty informed, "And quick question, where were you ULTRA agents when we needed you?"

"ULTRA is a carefully selected government agency that only works with severe cases.", Dark Wolf explained.

"There's a government?",Dudley asked, "Why wasn't I told?!"

"Agent Puppy, please.", Dark Wolf instructed, " Now what cases do we do? Rob a bank? Not our priority. Knock someone off? TUFF can handle that. However if you're going to cause a robotic invasion, submerge an entire continent below sea level, turn the world into an inferno, then we notice."

A huge screen dropped down to a side of the platform where Dark Wolf and his audience was sitting and started showing images.

"Ever since the president of the United Nations called us with the report on OMEGA activity, we have been on alert. Some of our agents were sent undercover to recover components for our assault on our enemy. OMEGA is on our most wanted list. Villains with unbelievable power and whole armies at their disposal."

Dudley raised his hand.

"Yes Puppy?", Dark Wolf asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you really a secret division of TUFF?"

"Well you're right about us being the Undercover Fighting Force's allies, but you're mostly misinformed. We're a government agency deployed only by the United Nations in dire need", Dark Wolf answered before starting again, "Now then, as the new chief of TUFF, Katherine Katswell was a target for assassination by OMEGA. Luckily Jack was able to infiltrate OMEGA's ranks and get her to safety. Now Agent Puppy here had a little easier time."

The screen changed to some combat scenes of Dudley( in his Monster 01 form) fighting J.

"After a couple run ins with our top operative, we have reason to believe that Zero had managed to get a hold of Dudley through manipulation and guile. That said and done, we dispatched only our finest operatives for the duty of collecting the final things we needed. Being TUFF members, you three will remain here with our ranks til we get this OMEGA crises under control. Fortunately we have an elite group infiltrating Petropolis and getting your captured and enslaved fellow agents back in action."

The huge screen went blank and rose up again.

"So we are going to be operating on your behalf until this mess is cleaned up?", Kitty asked because she was listening the whole time.

"Apparently that is the case.", Jack said sounding serious.

Dudley just looked in awe.

"Your designated dormitories will be your home for now.", Dark Wolf informed as he flung a card key to Jack, Kitty, and Dudley simultaneously which they caught, "Our team Alpha is here. You'll be meeting them shortly. In the meantime, Katherine and Jack, because I took the liberty of checking your secret agent files from the TUFF database, I must say I'm impressed with your teamwork. But Dudley, on the other hand needs a little more work before going into battle."

"What do you mean a little more work?", Dudley asked wanting to know.

"Because according to your file, you're a class D, your field skills are below average, and your skills to follow orders are less to none.", Dark Wolf told him, "That is why I'm taking the liberty of assigning my top operative to be your new instructor and partner for your training."

"New partner?! More training?!", Dudley asked in a panic, "What about Kitty?!"

He had just got back with Kitty, now they were splitting up again.

"Oh calm down", Dark Wolf said strictly, "you'll get together when your schedules are done. Now if you three will excuse me, I have a very busy schedule."

Jack, Kitty, and Dudley's chairs started to shake a little, then they spun real fast.

"Dismissed!", Dark Wolf stated and he snapped his fingers.

Almost immediately, Jack, Kitty, and Dudley were in the hall where other agents were moving along like cars on a highway going one way or another. Finally after reaching the Dormitories department, they checked their key cards. Jack was assigned room GG-9, Kitty room KKK-7, and Dudley room I-9. Each row off rooms were lined across the sides like a huge hotel lobby in rows of 10 with Row A being the bottom and Z being the highest at least on the left wall, the center wall was AA to ZZ, and the wall on the right was AAA to ZZZ. After finding their designated rooms, they parted and Dudley slumped up to his new room. Just when Kitty and him were on the field together, now this? What else can go wrong? After reaching his room, he slipped the key card in and with a beep, the doors parted. Dudley couldn't believe it. The room was almost an exact replica of his tree house. From the wooden floorboards, to the appliances. It was like an exact match. Dudley went to the race car bed and flopped down, it still didn't feel like his tree house, but somehow it had that feeling. So he just laid there thinking about what to do, but he didn't need to wait all that long.

"TUFF agent Dudley Puppy", came Dark Wolf over a loudspeaker in his bedroom, "please report to the Dormitory lobby. Dudley Puppy, please report to the Dormitory lobby."

With that, Dudley took a breath, and headed for the door. It was gonna take some getting used to, but on the bright side, Kitty will have time for him. He hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Wolf met Dudley at the desk in the Dormitory lobby as instructed. Dudley could tell this was important.

"Thought I'd show you our top operatives. Just so you know who you'll be working with while you're here."

Dudley felt a little bummed that Kitty wouldn't be with them, but at the same time he was very interested to find out who the best agents around this joint were. Dark Wolf saw that look on his face and chuckled.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"It's okay, that will change over time. You'll see."

After walking down the hall and making a couple turns, Dark Wolf led Dudley to what appeared to be a restricted section of the base. He punched in a secret code and the doors parted. The inside was a huge science lab with tables that had beakers of liquid bubbling, some machines spinning and some sparks coming from one direction or another. Dark Wolf entered the Room with Dudley following.

"Agent Puppy, this is our head scientist's laboratory. He rarely ever leaves."

"He?", Dudley asked as he looked around, "I don't get it."

Dark Wolf pressed his communicator wristband which beeped.

"Kaiser?"

"Yes Director?", came the voice on the other end.

"Show yourself.", Dark Wolf insisted.

"One moment I'll be right down, I've just about got my project of Gamma radiation and Cold Fusion just about-"

There came a deafening bang as a side of the lab exploded and a dingo wearing a mechanical harness over an orange polo shirt, a pair of very dusty jeans, and gray sneakers came out looking a bit staggering into view. His reddish brown hair was short, and a little singed, and he was wearing goggles and rubber gloves which he removed and placed on a nearby table. The goggles he kept on and he appeared to have regained his balance and focus.

"Must have had the cross sections a little too empowered", he shrugged, "So who's this?"

"My name is Dudley Puppy.", Dudley answered, "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Agent Puppy, this is Doctor Dorian Kaiser ESP. Head of research and development.", Dark Wolf informed, "You need a new gadget, something analyzed, or something fixed, this is the guy to ask."

Dudley looked confused.

"ESP?"

"Executive in Scientific Profession.", Dorian explained, "If it's science, I know it. Physiology, psychiatry, rocket science, biology, chemistry, physicist, computer wiz, dental practitioner, you name it."

Dudley looked around.

"You run the whole lab yourself?"

"Not exactly.", Dorian said giving a sneaky smile and dusting his jeans off.

"Uh..what do you mean?", Dudley asked.

"Agent Puppy", Dorian said proudly, "allow me to introduce my...assistants."

Dorian then pulled a small microphone from his harness.

"Alpha_Beta_Gamma_Delta!"_,he called out, "We have a visitor."

Out of the corners of the lab, four long metal snakes slithered over to Dorian. Each seemed to be about 3 meters long and ending with a flat end. They looked as wide as a person's arm. Dudley watched in awe as the metal snakes hoisted their rounded ends up like real snakes and then opening into Y shaped hands big enough to grab someone's face with a lens in the center and a tiny LED light on the top behind the top sections of each hand( yes I based them off Doctor Octopus' arms. I claim nothing). Dorian's assistants kept slithering across the floor and closer to Dudley who was getting a little scared.

"These symbiotic arms are controlled by my brain using my own brainwaves.", Dorian explained, "Using the latest in Nanomorphic technology, and advanced symbiotic infusion, they help me run my lab."

"And you can tell them apart?", Dudley asked.

"Sure can.", Dorian pointed out, "Alpha's circling your left arm and Beta right next to it. Gamma is examining your chest area and Delta is doing it's own thing."

Dudley looked at each arm, but still looked unsure.

"How can you tell them apart?", he asked, "They all look exactly the same."

At that moment the arms started to drop and sounded like they were starting to power down. Dorian turned and his assistants turned their flat ends into four slots on Dorian's back which seemed to be connected to the metal spine on his back. After that, the arms moved freely again.

"Sorry bout that", Dorian shrugged, "They just forget that their battery gets low if they stay out too long. Didn't you?"

The arms' hands started to move in different hand signs while doing a series of computer sounds.

"What are they doing now?", Dudley asked Dorian.

"Talking. This is how they communicate with people. Alpha's the arm above my right shoulder and Beta's right under it. Gamma's above my left shoulder and Delta is below that. See?"

Dudley still looked confused. Dorian saw it.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Most people just call me Doc. It's shorter."

Then Alpha brought it's hand close to Dorian and did a few beeps.

"Yes Alpha, we'll get to that car rubble soon."

Dark Wolf believed their stay was over.

"Well Doc, Dudley and I best get a move on. We're meeting your teammates."

"Nice to meet you Doc.", Dudley told Dorian as Dark Wolf and him turned to leave.

"Come back and visit again", Dorian called after them.

Dudley turned to see Alpha and Gamma hoist Dorian into the jumble of pipes and wires in the ceiling and then towards the back. You wouldn't believe how strong those things were. Then the doors closed, and Dark Wolf looked Dudley's way as they continued down the hall.

"Kaiser is smart, but he can get a little carried away with his...experiments. Believe me he does."

Dudley nodded.

"I can tell."

After a few more minutes, Dark Wolf brought Dudley to yet another facility in the base where some agents were seen practicing acrobatics, gymnastics and using wooden daggers on test targets.

"This is one of our stealth facilities where our agile forces sharpen skills on stealth, mobility, and close combat.", Dark Wolf informed, "Now I know she's in here somewhere."

"She?", Dudley asked.

Just then, Dudley felt a tap on his shoulder which caused him to yelp. A Russian blue cat was hanging by her legs from a pipe above their heads and Dark Wolf saw her.

"Roxy, could you come here please?", he asked.

Roxy lifted herself to the pipe and after grabbing some hand holds in the ceiling, unlatched herself from the pipe, and swung down, let go of the holds, and flipped in the air and landed feet first before Dudley. She was wearing gymnast style tights and a tank top tucked in( just like all the other agents practicing in the room).

"Yes Director?", she asked kindly.

"Roxy, where's Patra?"

Roxy shrugged.

"You know her. Always trying to get J's attention."

Roxy then noticed Dudley.

"Name's Roxy. Short for Roxanne. Nice to meet you", she said holding her hand out which Dudley shook in a friendly way.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Dudley Puppy."

"No way.", Roxy said in awe as though she met a famous celebrity, "Not The Dudley Puppy. The partner of Kitty Katswell? I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You know Kitty?", Dudley asked in wonder.

"Once or twice.", Roxy informed, "Well, it was nice to meet you, but I best get back to practice. Don't know when I'll be deployed."

And before Dudley knew it, Roxy had back flipped twice, and landed on a balance beam which she started to walk across.

"Yeah.", Dark Wolf stated, "Roxy watches over this facility when Patra's not here. You'll meet her soon."

"Patra hangs with J?",he asked.

"Oh yeah, but I'm not giving away most details.", Dark Wolf informed him with a sneaky smile, "Those you'll do on your own."

As Dudley and Dark Wolf left that room, Dudley started thinking. J was here? And who's Patra? Well, he would know soon enough. A short while later, they passed by a swanky bar/ club where some agents were seen cowing down on hot platters and some were dancing on the dance floor to the beat coming from the karaoke machine by the wall.

"And this is one of our most popular sites: the Sassy Salmon. Our agent's favored place to chill, take a break, and have a ball.", Dark Wolf informed Dudley who took this information well, "So if you feel overwhelmed by work or feeling low, here is where you can go. What better way to relax than a dance?"

Just then a couple agents( a Bengal cat and Beagle dog) came out looking rejuvenated and ready to go. They paused a minute when they passed Dark Wolf.

"Director.", they answered in unification and giving a salute.

"At ease.", Dark Wolf answered, "See ya soon."

The agents walked away while still muttering to themselves. Dudley heard some, but not all.

"You think he'll show up again?"

"After the way he moved? That J can really bust a move."

"One thing is for sure, Patra doesn't go to the Sassy Salmon with just anyone."

Dark Wolf saw Dudley was listening in, so he intervened.

"Alright then, shall I introduce you to your new instructor?"

Dudley felt a little nervous, but it was better than finding out on his own.

Dark Wolf led Dudley to one of the larger rooms where agents were lined in rows, practicing combat with one another, or drawing on chalkboards. Dark Wolf entered the room which caused a pause in the agent's training. They stood straight, looked Dark Wolf's way, and bowed in respect.

"Director.", they answered in unification before going back to their routines.

Dark Wolf looked toward Dudley.

"There's gonna be a simulation test a little later. Why don't you join in?"

"Simulation?", Dudley asked.

"Yep, we use the simulation room across the hall for field training and teamwork exercises.", Dark Wolf explained, "It helps agents overcome their weak points and builds relationships for their teams."

Just then, an alarm went off, and the agents in training were already lining up at the door.

"Well, looks like the simulation is about to start.", Dark Wolf informed Dudley, "Best get in line. I'm needed elsewhere."

Dark Wolf turned and walked down the hall as Dudley joined the ranks. Single file, the agents reported to the room across the hall which was a large storage room where racks of weapons, provisions, and other gear were stashed.

"Attention agents.", came a voice over the loudspeaker in the room, "Simulation starting in five minutes. Please choose your arsenal now."

Some agents were outfitting a battle style with the blaster guns, several rounds of ammunition, provisions, and supplies. Others were inspecting their medical supplies in their chosen arsenal. Dudley just selected a few ammunition rounds, and after gathering some provisions, a voice came in which made them all jump.

"SOLDIERS?!"

The agents stood tall as a white wolf entered the room wearing a bluish gray sneaking suit, black gloves and boots, a utility belt, a black headband that kept his dark brown hair in place, and his cold blue eyes were like two pieces of dark ice.

"Now listen up, cause I'm only going to say this ONCE!", the wolf barked, "Fear is a four letter word. You wanna go to the bathroom in your pants, keep it to yourself. It's time to make your mark!"

Dudley couldn't believe this. This wolf looked awfully familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then the wolf paused in front of Dudley.

"You, state your name. Last name first, then first name."

"Puppy, Dudley?", Dudley asked nervously.

"Well, Dudley.", the wolf sneered, "I am your new instructor. I lead this simulation, and you better not mess this up. Do I make myself clear?"

The alarm blared again.

"Simulation in one minute. Please report to doors."

"Alright people", the wolf barked as the agents made their way to the huge iron doors at the end of the room, "we are the last line in the United Nations. Our mission: defeat OMEGA. Ready rookies?"

"Ready, sir!", the agents yelled.

The wolf took his place in front of everyone while Dudley had made his way to the front as the loudspeaker began a countdown.

"Simulation in five...four...three...two...one...zero. Simulation begun!"

The agents cocked their guns as the doors opened to massive Plague organisms swarming a populated area. While the agents charged forward, Dudley tried to stay back, but was pushed into the fray. The wolf began shouting orders.

"Left side, secure the pedestrian evacuation. Right side, keep those bogies off us. Medics, tend wounded. Everyone else, fire at the ready."

The agents fired at most targets and hit, but Dudley was too overwhelmed with emotion til a Plague organism landed in front of him and gave a roar with breath that smelled strongly of decay. Luckily Dudley overheard the wolf's next order.

"Hit the heads. They die that way."

The agents were already hitting heads and the targets dispersed when they did. Some were coughing up egg sacs which some were hitting too. Just as things seemed to go well, Dudley was surrounded by Plague organisms that lunged for the kill, then all the room went still, and the area dissolved into a blank white room with Dudley's situation still visible. While the other agents went back to start position, the wolf went for Dudley.

"PUPPY!", he barked.

It was plain to see he was upset. And only when he came close did Dudley's little simulated situation dissolve. Dudley was about to ask what was going on, til the wolf hit him across the face.

"What's the first rule in teamwork?!", the wolf demanded.

"Uh..never go in unprepared?", Dudley guessed.

The wolf hit him across the face again. Harder this time.

"Never do things your way.", the wolf sneered, "My job is to make sure the team gets through this simulation to the end, and your job is to follow orders. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes?", Dudley whimpered.

The wolf then turned to the other agents who stopped and looked his way.

"Alright momma's boys, back to start position. We're gonna take it from the top."

As Dudley got back up, the wolf knocked him down again. One thing was for sure, this dog ment business. Just as he was entering the start position, Dark Wolf was seen with the wolf who led the simulation.

"Oh, I see you met your new partner.", Dark Wolf told Dudley as he walked over.

"Partner?", Dudley asked.

"Yep, may I introduce my best agent and your new mentor, Jeremiah Jackal."

Jeremiah looked at Dudley coldly.

"You want me to train HIM?!", Jeremiah asked still wearing that sneer, "Not a chance."

"I had a feeling you would refuse.", Dark Wolf answered, "So I decided to make it your next mission: train Dudley here to be a real agent. Unless you think you can't do it."

Jeremiah sighed heavily.

"Alright Director, I'll do it. But if I do, what I say goes and if he doesn't prove his worth, he's out of here."

Jeremiah looked at Dudley.

"Got it?", he asked harshly.

Dudley took a breath, and nodded.

"Got it."


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Dudley was done in the simulation with Jeremiah and his other agents, they had run through three different simulations, Dudley had a different role each time, and every time came out a failure. Jeremiah was not pleased. And after the first simulation, Dudley could conclude that Jeremiah didn't dislike him. Jeremiah hated him. Even though Jeremiah gave instructions and orders, Dudley just didn't follow along. Finally at the end of the series of simulated battle zones, the agents put their borrowed equipment back into the stocks and went back toward the entrance where a computer was handing out report cards.

"If I had to guess, you were more like a drop out mascot than an agent.", Jeremiah scorned as Dudley waited to collect his report, "Well, listen closely. You're not in TUFF anymore."

Dudley felt low. Even though Jeremiah was hurling bad comments, he felt like this wasn't the end of it. Dudley's report card looked much worse than the rest. He got a D- on his final grade of that run. Jeremiah on the other hand got an S( the highest grade on the scale). Dudley felt like he was getting the cold shoulder while Jeremiah got all the glory. And that wasn't the end at all. After that, Jeremiah escorted the class into a combat training room to practice punches, kicks and dodge with several training dummies that attacked the one that attacked them. Jeremiah put on a display that would be the envy of most agents( including Dudley). When he was done, Jeremiah washed his face with water from a nearby fountain and turned to everyone else.

"Okay, here's your next test. Prove you are able to hold your own. Every move can be used against you or benefit you. Your job is to find out which is which. First seven on the mark."

I'll spare the details, but after that one, Dudley was sore in his arms and legs. He had never worked this hard on TUFF. Unfortunately Jeremiah took a look at Dudley and paused for a comment.

"Do you wear pants on a daily basis?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No.", Dudley answered, "Those go against everything I believe in. Except shorts which go against half the stuff I believe in."

Jeremiah just did a swift motion and the next thing anyone knew, Dudley was wearing a pair of gray pants( the pants he wore at the end of Watch Dog).

"Now you do.", Jeremiah insisted.

"What?!", Dudley gasped as he noticed his new wear, "No! How do you get these things off?!"

Jeremiah clamped his fingers over Dudley's lips to quiet him and waited til he did before taking his hand away.

"It's called the zipper.", Jeremiah said harshly as if Dudley knew, "You look better like this."

Dudley looked shocked.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!", Jeremiah yelled.

We'll just skip the details after that. I'll just say that Dudley certainly had a rough session before he was allowed to leave. In the halls, he met up with Kitty. Jack was on other duties.

"You okay?", Kitty asked him as she noticed that Dudley looked a little down( and bruised).

Dudley just shook his head.

"Jeremiah is the meanest agent I ever met. He's put me through several training courses, works my butt off, and doesn't give me credit for anything."

Kitty felt Dudley's pain on that one.

"He's hard on everyone, except me who he's extra hard on. Why?"

Kitty shrugged. She didn't know how to answer that, but she couldn't let Dudley feel like nobody cared.

"Your just going to have to show Jeremiah you're not the push over he thinks you are.", she told him, "That might get some sense into him."

"And that's not the worst of it.", Dudley told her pointing to his pants, "He makes me wear..THESE!"

"You actually do look better like that", Kitty thought inside her head.

Dudley started on his usual complaining of not being able to do thing in his pants, until he got to the one about not being able to see his tail which he noticed was visible.

"Well I can see my tail, but still. Jeremiah really doesn't give me credit for anything. I'm trying, but to him it's not enough."

Kitty put her arm around his shoulder.

"Oh it's okay Dudley. I'm sure you'll find a way to get Jeremiah to be less hard on you."

Dudley felt better. It was nice to know even though Kitty and him were not working together often, she always found a way to make time for him. Now Jeremiah was in the training room Dudley and Kitty were just passing with his partner Iris. Jeremiah was using a heavy weight punching bag to work on his footwork and martial arts. Iris was doing gymnastics, and she wanted to know how Jeremiah took having Dudley as a student.

"So, how did it go?", she asked very eager.

Jeremiah just sighed heavily.

"Can you believe that of all the new recruits I could get, Dark Wolf pairs me with an idiotic, butt chewing moron?!"

Iris could tell Jeremiah was really upset and allowed Jeremiah to wear himself out and take a water break before she brought up another issue.

"Dudley's just new.", she assured him, "Just give him time. He'll get there."

Jeremiah paused a minute.

"I've run him through seven different simulations and what happens? He chickens out, gets distracted easily, and never listens to a single thing I say. When did the times when TUFF agent applications were handed out all willy nilly? What happened to the entry examination test they used to have?"

"Maybe you're trying to train Dudley the wrong way?", Iris asked him.

Jeremiah looked her way suspiciously.

"Are you questioning my seven years worth of experience in leadership?", he asked her as if she was on Dudley's side instead of his.

Jeremiah hardly yelled at Iris, but she could tell what he ment.

"I'm simply suggesting you use a different tactic.", she said.

Jeremiah stopped his martial arts session and looked Iris in the eye.

"Explain if you will.", he said eager to find out what Iris had in mind.

The rest of the day seemed to go without a hitch til the alarm went off followed by an announcement to meet in the meeting room. And with this much agents, the auditorium like room was pretty big with plenty of seating to go around. After everyone settled in, Dark Wolf appeared on the stage with Jeremiah, Iris, and Dorian at his sides.

"Attention everyone. We will be assigning our missions today. Our enemy is on the move and we need field operatives to go out, and take your duty to the next stage. Your assignments will be sent to your rooms first thing tomorrow morning. Our previous operatives will be returning soon with reports on our enemy's movement. Now we don't tolerate failure in our organization. Let us all stand and recite the ULTRA pledge."

Everyone stood firm and placed their hands over their hearts as they looked upon the ULTRA logo.

"As a member of this organization, I solemnly swear to uphold my honor and protect those in need. I will follow orders as given and accept all consequences should I not. If I am to overcome my own image, I must first overcome myself. For the glory of ULTRA, I salute to you."

After everyone finished the pledge, Dark Wolf had everyone sit while he continued.

"Your training will still be our priority before field work. Now, let's get busy."

After concluding the announcement was over, the auditorium left and went back to their scheduled training sessions. On the way back, Dudley noticed a tennis ball bounce past him. Dudley couldn't resist.

"BALL!", he yelled and he chased it down the hall.

No matter how far he chased it, the ball bounced into a simulation room just as the top level of difficulty was about to start. This simulation took place in a desolate landscape like all the others, but the enemy forces were more aggressive and lethal here. Dudley just followed the ball. The enemy androids tried using tasers, missiles, and electrical wires, but the ball bounced between it all and Dudley followed. The next wave used flying targets with poisonous arrows, grenades, and sharp blades, but just like the first time, Dudley dodged those too. Again and again waves came, but as the ball avoided the onslaught, so did Dudley. Finally, Dudley had made it to the end of the room where a huge mechanical monstrous chimera stood over. The ball bounced past the flames, the claws and the fangs, so you can guess what happened to Dudley. Yep, he avoided all that too. Finally, Dudley got to the finish button which the ball pressed and he caught it finally as the simulation faded. As he left, he saw Jeremiah at the door and he looked pretty concerned. Dudley just walked over and hoped he wouldn't be too mad.

"You went through a simulation alone?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley nodded. Just then, his report card came in and Jeremiah looked over it.

"You..just got a perfect score?", Jeremiah asked him looking both confused and impressed.

Dudley looked at his grade which was an A.

"Does this get me on the field?", he asked.

"No.", Jeremiah explained, "It confirms your worthy of my teachings. How'd you pull this off? Uh, I don't wanna know. Just try a little harder next time you're with me."

Dudley was relieved that Jeremiah didn't yell that time. Jeremiah looked a lot less scary too. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. For the rest of the day, while teams were called into Dark Wolf's office for deployment, Jeremiah was with Dudley training as usual. Jeremiah didn't yell very often, but Dudley knew he had to do his best or it was back to Jeremiah yelling. As he was working on his punches( using a punching bag), he didn't know why, but he had to talk to Jeremiah.

"Jer?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you train so long?"

"You never know when OMEGA is going to show up. You need to keep your edge sharp."

Dudley paused a minute and wiped his face with a towel(hey he just did a long training session). Jeremiah saw he had stumped Dudley and explained.

"You always need to be ready. Keep your guard up, be aware, and always suspect OMEGA's goons are around."

"Don't you save time for you?", Dudley asked.

"At times", Jeremiah answered, "but what do I do with time for me?"

"Don't you play fetch?"

Jeremiah looked confused.

"What's fetch?"

Dudley looked concerned this time.

"You're kidding me. You seriously don't know what fetch is?"

"I'm a serious as it gets."

Dudley cleared his throat before speaking.

"Fetch is the art of retrieving and well, I'll show you."

Dudley walked over to the racks and pulled a frisbee off the shelf.

"I'll throw this to you, and you run and catch it."

Jeremiah just looked confused.

"That's it?"

"That's it.", Dudley told him, "Here you go."

Dudley tossed the frisbee Jeremiah's way, Jeremiah lunged to the side and caught it with his hand.

"Now what?", Jeremiah asked.

"Then you throw it back to me.", Dudley told him.

Jeremiah did so, but Dudley caught it in his mouth. For about five hours, Dudley and Jeremiah kept throwing the frisbee back and forth. While they were, Jeremiah got an idea. As he threw the frisbee, he fired two blaster shots with it. Dudley avoided the shots, and caught the frisbee with ease. Dudley got where Jeremiah was going because he threw an explosive with the frisbee when he threw it back. I'll just say, Jeremiah and Dudley were really worn out after that. Then Dudley noticed something. Jeremiah was smiling. The rest of the afternoon, Jeremiah and Dudley spent more time together and the closer they became almost like brothers. Although they had time for fun, Jeremiah still made sure the games had a twist to make it more like training. While this was going on, Dorian( from his lab) was catching every minute and taking notes.

By the end of the day, Dudley and Jeremiah had never had so much fun. Dudley got his exercise in, and Jeremiah found a way to have Dudley take part in practice. It wouldn't be long til Dudley was doing field work. Jeremiah met up with Dudley in the hall, and he looked ready for something good.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Dudley, I think this calls for a night at the Sassy Salmon."

Dudley's eyes brightened.

"You mean..."

Jeremiah nodded.

"I'd love to."

Jeremiah looked complimented.

"See ya there."

Jeremiah headed down the hall and Dudley knew this really would be a night to remember. Back in his room, Dudley went through some of his dressers which he found now included pants( he was getting used to this) when he saw a package on his bed with a note.

"Something to help you look nice. Mom."

"Great", he thought, "now my mom's here. She'll be living through me, but I'm sure she's okay with me keeping my distance."

"Dudley", came Peg's voice form outside, "would you like me to help you dress?"

"I'm a big boy Mom!", Dudley yelled back, "I can handle it!"

Dudley opened the package, and saw two things, a fancy tuxedo, and a photograph of his mom and him(as a puppy). The left side of the photo was torn, but Dudley didn't mind and put it on his dresser. By the time he finally got his tuxedo on right( and believe me, he had trouble with those pants), and arrived at the Sassy Salmon, it was in full swing. Agents were eating burgers, chatting with teammates, dancing on the dance floor, and having a ball. Dudley found Kitty right away. It was quite easy to see she made the trip and worked hard enough to deserve a break too. Dudley walked over and saw she was wearing a purple dress that covered her blossoms( if you know what I mean) and came down to her white high heeled shoes. Kitty saw Dudley in his new tuxedo and sighed dreamily.

"You look nice.", she told him.

"So do you.", Dudley answered her

Jeremiah entered in which drew everyone's attention. He wore the same tux he wore last time and in the same style. The cat following him could only be his partner. From her fawn coat, sapphire eyes, and blonde hair to her sparkling red dress and black high heels, she was stunning. Iris put one white gloved hand around Jeremiah's arm as Jeremiah made his way to Dudley and Kitty.

"Nice to see you made it", he said pleasantly.

Dudley couldn't take his eyes off Iris. Kitty shook his shoulder, and he broke out of his daze.

"Oh yeah, glad I made it. Hey Jer, who's this?"

"Dudley, Kitty. This is my partner Iris Patra."

Iris put her hand out and Dudley kissed it respectively.

"Well, now that introductions are made", Jeremiah said, "let's party."

That got the room going. The music going strong and the food platters went rushing down the bar stand as the dancing really got wild. Dudley and Jeremiah certainly stood out with their dancing. Dudley even got a few people whispering about him.

"Is that Jeremiah's new student?"

"He's almost as good as J is."

"Looks like the kings got competition."

This kept going on til late I'll tell you that much. By the time Dudley was in bed, it was almost 11:00 at night.


	9. Chapter 9

Now all of this was all nice, but it was all about to come crumbling down again. 01 as you might have guessed, was watching every detail that occurred. From the time Dudley and Jeremiah were partnered up, to the Sassy Salmon party that just happened.

"Oh, how I HATE Jeremiah Jackal!", he screamed, "Not only his he now getting along with my host, he's causing him to slip between my fingers!"

Man was this guy throwing a major tantrum. Having to watch Dudley learn how to manipulate fire with the special device HIS team devised( an element HE chose), watch Dudley and Jeremiah play together, even the way they danced together. It really sickened him. What happened to the times when Jeremiah was an enemy? From the critics, to the beatings, to the harsh comments. That he wanted to see again.

"Dudley thinks he's so clever, DOES HE?!", 01 sneered wickedly, "Well, we'll see about that."

Seeing Dudley was sleeping, 01 saw his chance. Dudley was dreaming about his times with Jeremiah( the time when they played frisbee) and when Jeremiah turned away, 01 knew what to do.

"Okay, toss it back", Dudley called.

"I don't want to throw it back", Jeremiah said coldly turning around, "I WANT OUT!"

Dudley was stunned to see 01's face on Jeremiah's body which changed into 01's.

"You may think you're in the clear, but I am not easily forgetful."

Dudley flinched. In all this time, he had forgotten 01 was in his mind.

"I not afraid of you.", Dudley said trying to be brave, but 01 could see through him like a clear window.

"I can see you shaking.", 01 smiled as he vanished along with the room, "You think I'm just a thought in your head, well, may I remind you that Jeremiah is the reason you came crawling to Zero?!"

The room reformed as the place where Dudley met Zero the first time. Dudley didn't hear anything, but 01 could tell this was getting to him. After seeing himself sign the dotted line, the room shifted to Dudley's tree house where Dudley saw himself on his bed sleeping peacefully. Just then, Zero materialized out of nowhere and pulled a little box from his coat. Zero walked over to Dudley( the one sleeping) and opened the box. Silently, several ghostly hands with claw like fingernails lifted up with a black ribbon that wrapped around Dudley's left arm. Dudley watched in horror as the ghost hands each took a needle from the box Zero was holding and pale thread snaked from the needle's eyes to the box's interior. Then the arms started to stitch the black ribbon to the sleeping Dudley's arm. This time, Dudley heard whispers.

"Vanity...greed...treachery...wrath...pride...lust...gluttony...deceit...envy...sloth"

Constantly repeating the words that were just written, the arms continued until the ribbon was completely sewn into Dudley's arm. Only then did the arms retract back into the box and Zero waved his hand and vanished. Dudley went pale. Just when he thought it was over, he saw other things. The time he used fake tears, the time he slept on the job, and many others. 01 appeared be hind Dudley and seeing that this was getting to Dudley, decided to step it up.

"I saw it all. Didn't it feel nice to make your fellow agents suffer just to let them know the pain they caused you?"

Dudley spun around fast and as always, 01 disappeared before Dudley even touched him. 01's chuckle rang out and it still caused Dudley's spine to shiver.

"Even after all that training, you still can't see that you're only proving that I am the better than the two of us. Face it Dudley, you don't have what it takes to expel me."

Dudley turned around, but 01 was nowhere to be seen. Just then 01 appeared in front of him and had his wings out, and his clawed hand on Dudley's neck.

"All that you knew, all of your soul, and all of your being will be mine. And there's nothing you can do to change that."

Dudley tried to grab 01's claws away from his neck, 01 scratched Dudley's palm, and Dudley woke up.

"JEREMIAH!", Dudley screamed as he ran down the halls, "THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU!"

Just when Dudley went around the next bend, he bumped into Jeremiah. Because Jeremiah was taller, Dudley fell onto the floor and looked up to see Jeremiah looked both concerned and upset. Even though he was wearing red briefs,his utility belt and a black tank top, he looked pretty scary.

"Dudley, what are you doing up with all this infernal screaming?", Jeremiah asked, "Don't you know it's three thirty in the morning?"

Dudley got up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry, I just had a nightmare."

Dudley instantly looked at Jeremiah with his "puppy eyes"( in case you're wondering, it's when Dudley's eyes get real wide and teary, his lip is quivering and he's talking in a whimper like way).

"Can I sleep with you til morning?", he asked.

Jeremiah didn't look any different.

"No. You'll sleep in your own dormitory."

Dudley's whimpers got louder.

"No, I'm not falling for the dog face", Jeremiah insisted.

Dudley pointed to the tear that was starting to run down the side of his face.

"Fine", Jeremiah sighed, "If I let you sleep with me, will you promise to leave me alone and be quiet?"

"Yes?", Dudley squeaked.

Jeremiah issued Dudley to follow him. Jeremiah's room was in the room OO-7. The room was pretty ordinary. A bed( large enough for two so you know), a dresser, a bathroom, a kitchen and even a few home gyms lying around or hanging up in storage. The floor had carpeting and other than that it was like a dorm room you find in college. Jeremiah got back into bed after putting his belt on his dresser. Dudley however was taking his time. Jeremiah looked at him with the expression he had in the hall.

"I usually sleep on the left side of the bed.", Dudley informed.

Jeremiah fluffed his pillow and just watched as Dudley got on Jeremiah's bed and crawled around in a circle a few times before lying down( he did this in Cruisin' for a Bruisin'). Jeremiah turned and had just closed his eyes when Dudley rubbed his shoulder.

"Jerry?", he asked.

Jeremiah's eyes shot open.

"What?",he asked trying to keep quiet.

"Will you tell me a story?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah looked ready to explode.

"Once upon a time, I knocked a moron unconscious.", Jeremiah still trying to keep quiet but loud enough so Dudley heard him, "The end!"

"I don't like that story.", Dudley told Jeremiah who groaned and put his pillow over his face.

"Will you just sleep already?!", Jeremiah screamed behind his pillow.

Dudley cautiously got himself comfortable and Jeremiah clapped his hands together once and the lights went out.

Morning arrived later and I'll just say that Dudley got a rude awakening when he noticed Jeremiah wasn't in his bed. Dudley ran out thinking Jeremiah had left only to run into and fall down again in front of Jeremiah who was standing right outside( obviously waiting on him) wearing his sneaking suit and looking concerned.

"Uh..good morning?", Dudley asked hoping to get Jeremiah in a good mood.

Jeremiah just sighed.

"Dudley, a soldier is up before dawn. If you're late again, I'll be putting your-"

Jeremiah was interrupted by a growl and Dudley quickly tried to look casual, but Jeremiah could tell he knew something.

"What..was that?", Jeremiah asked raising an eyebrow.

"My stomach?", Dudley answered.

Jeremiah then looked at Dudley and noticed another thing.

"Dudley, where's your pants?"

Dudley was about to answer when he paused and started to chew his behind, and then Jeremiah bonked him on the head.

"And another thing, knock it off with this butt chewing. It's not polite and it's annoying me."

Dudley looked cross.

"I don't tell you how to do your life."

"Then put your pants on."

Dudley could tell Jeremiah ment what he said so against his judgment, he put on the pants Jeremiah had brought out. Jeremiah could tell Dudley looked a little hurt and after catching his breath Jeremiah looked remorseful.

"Sorry I snapped at ya.", Jeremiah said calmly, "I'm just not used to you just yet."

Dudley saw Jeremiah wanted to show he didn't mean to act mean, so Dudley forgave him.

"When's breakfast?"

Jeremiah got that mischievous look in his eye.

"We're not eating anything til we make it first."

Well, that went well. After causing the stove top to ignite into flames a few times, Dudley managed to make breakfast for himself. Charred and a little black, but he finally got something edible. Jeremiah wanted to point out where Dudley went wrong, but had second thoughts. Just then, the alarm went off followed by Dark Wolf over the loudspeakers.

"Attention, all operatives. We are facing a 3597! This is not a drill!"

And if that wasn't enough, as Dudley and Jeremiah ran through the halls( as well as other operatives) to their destinations throughout the base, Dudley looked confused.

"What's 3597?", he asked Jeremiah as they headed toward their destination.

"That's when we get deployed during an emergency infiltration mission. We're going into the field now."

Kitty met up with them in one of the conference rooms( this was where operatives got their assignments) with Iris as well. Jeremiah fetched the file on the desk and the table flipped to reveal a set of equipment. Jeremiah had Dudley sit while he started to point things out.

"Alright listen up, we're going into a city under OMEGA influence. Our job is to go in and put OMEGA out of commission. We'll be going with the specially designed micro cell prosthetic face masks( he pointed to the transparent disk in a case), the latest motion detecting snares( he pointed to a couple land mine like devices), explosive ninja stars(he pointed to the pile of sharp pointy disks), and the rest we'll get on the move."Iris and Kitty put the equipment into place, and then all four agents were sent down the deployment chute. Being TUFF agents, Kitty and Dudley were used to this. Finally, the ended up in a hanger where Jeremiah's motorcycle and Dudley's car were.

"Hey, the Tuffmobile is fixed", Dudley said as he noticed.

"Indeed.", Dorian assured as he came from behind both vehicles, "I've taken the liberty of rebuilding the Tuffmobile."

"That must have been hard.", Kitty said as she and Dudley came near.

"Are you as dim witted as a grade school drop out?", Dorian asked, "I can repair your car remotely. I also analyzed that little gadget in your car Jack found yesterday. It's a motor manipulation device. Definitely OMEGA tech. "

Dudley felt like he shouldn't ask anymore questions after that. He was just happy his car was fixed. Jeremiah had gotten on his cycle with Iris seated behind him. As the doors opened, Jeremiah and Dudley ignited the engines and once the doors were opened, both vehicles shifted into flight mode and were off( the others had already gone). The flight seemed to go okay til the radars went beeping. Dudley turned to see some androids in flight mode pursuing them. Kitty took the wheel as Dudley got his blaster and seeing Jeremiah jump off his cycle and activating the jet pack Iris put on him, the aerial combat begun. Jeremiah went toe to toe with several androids while Dudley took the rest. The androids were certainly good fighters. Kitty avoided shots while Dudley tried getting in a few shots himself, but the androids were just as elusive as they were. Jeremiah and Iris had their hands full too. Iris piloted the cycle with several missile launches and other weaponry, while Jeremiah( and this is true) pulled out a metal rod which extended into a full battle staff which he used to bat around the androids.

Now from afar, hidden in the clouds, Byron and Glacia Gemini watched the fight. Their wings kept them aloft and with special visors, they were able to see through cloud cover without being seen themselves. As much as Glacia wanted to join in the delightful fighting, Byron had gone over things with her before they got this far. So while the androids were having all the honor, Glacia stood back with Byron and kept watch. Soon the androids were taken down, and after recuperating Dudley and Jeremiah left. But the Gemini were far from done.

"I'd say that test run-", Glacia started.

"Was successful.", Byron finished, "Now, we see how the fare-"

"Against flesh thinking targets.", Glacia finished.

Both weasels activated the transmitter on their communicators.

"Fellow bounty hunters", they said in unification, "assault now!"

Soon they heard a deafening screech. And they were passed by a whole flock of bounty hunters( who were using the very same wings they were) in pursuit of the secret agents. The Gemini twins waited until they heard the sounds of battle before flying closer. Soon they had visual.

"Looks like our targets are-", Bryon started.

"Quite the adversaries.", Glacia finished, "After all that, 01 has improved-"

"By leaps and bounds.", Bryon stated, "Now I'm gonna get-"

"A wired tap?", Glacia giggled, "I want in."

The weasels each activated a microphone on the side of their visor and using special hearing technology, they were able to hear things far off. It seemed the fight was over and a conversation was underway( nice timing).

"What were those things?", came Dudley's voice.

"Zero's little infernal huntsmen.", Jeremiah's voice came, "They don't usually travel in packs like this unless it's for a reason."

The Gemini couldn't believe their luck. Zero was going to be eager to hear about this. Unfortunately their little spying was about to end on a sour note.

"Stop right there, foul villains!", Jack declared.

As you might have guessed, Jack was on his way to deliver some last minute results, and noticed Byron and Glacia for a moment, then decided to investigate further. Apparently his hunch was correct and equipped with a jet pack of his own, engaged the gruesome twosome. Byron and Glacia were not about to be found out by this little snitch. They armed their own arsenal and attacked. From the blaster shots to fist fights, this was no easy assignment. Even though Jack was experienced in fighting, the odds were still two against one. However, Jeremiah and Dudley had detected the fighting and were on the way over. Byron and Glacia looked at each other.

"Time to bail!"

Both weasels dove down and Jack followed. Soon, Jeremiah and Dudley came into view and Dudley saw the Gemini.

"Them again?!", he asked in awe.

Byron and Glacia could see that the odds turned on them and they dove into their pockets and brought out that infernal portal generator halves they had and activated them. Jeremiah, Dudley and Jack all stepped on the gas, but alas the Gemini twins went through the portal that had appeared and it closed the moment they entered. After reappearing at TUFF HQ, Byron and Glacia flapped a bit before landing on the roof and their wings reformed into their trench coats. A blaze of fire erupted in front of them and Zero stood before them when it cleared. The Gemini twins bowed as if on cue.

"Now then", Zero said as he eyed each weasel, "tell me what you've discovered. After that transmission you sent me about the Tuffmobile getting trashed, you better have something good."

The weasels looked up at him with devilish smiles.

"In fact, we do sir.", they told him in unification.


	10. Chapter 10

Galaril was just taking a breather after that experience. Galaril had gone through almost a ton of inspection to make sure that Petropolis was still under Zero's sway. Now he was plotting his next move.

"Perhaps I should pay 01 a little visit.", he thought to himself.

Using his nightmare ability, Galaril projected into Dudley's mind again. This time, Dudley was awake and Galaril decided a new tactic was in order. Seeing that Dudley was talking with Jeremiah, Galaril hid his illusion in the shadows and watched in wait. Clearly Jeremiah was giving directions to spread out across the abandoned ruins in search of OMEGA activity( just like he orchestrated). Shortly after they left, Dudley wandered close.

"Alright, just a little look over here and I'll report anything.", Dudley said to himself oblivious to Galaril's projected image nearby.

"Oh, Dudley.", Galaril purred.

Dudley turned to see Galaril( in his horse form) leaning against a pile of rubble. Dudley pulled his blaster out, but Galaril kept his cool.

"Who are you?",Dudley asked cautiously.

"I'm Galaril. Nothing more, nothing less.", Galaril answered with his usual tone.

Dudley kept his blaster out, but now that he had Galaril's attention, a conversation was in order.

"What do you want?"

"Funny you should ask.", Galaril grinned, "I just thought I'd let you in on how your little deal with Zero can be shall we say, rendered null and void."

Dudley's eyes widened in awe. A way to break his deal with Zero? That would help.

"Okay, how do I break my deal?", Dudley asked Galaril.

"I'll only say this.", Galaril told him giving a knowing smile, "The answer you seek, is in the reason you went to Zero."

"What's that mean?", Dudley asked.

Galaril said nothing. He just waved his hand and vanished.

"No, wait!", Dudley called, but Galaril was already gone.

Now what did Galaril mean? Dudley didn't know, but Galaril was going to get a majorly rude awakening when he got back. Just as he was being comforted by his herd after his little visit, Zero's voice rang out like a thunder crack.

"GALARIL!"

Now as you might have guessed, Byron and Glacia Gemini had reported Galaril to Zero( as well as what they discovered on their deployment). Zero was in his throne with one weasel on each side and man did he look mad when Galaril showed up. And that crimson color on his coat? Priceless. Galaril could tell he was in trouble.

"Galaril", Zero sneered, "do you know why I called you here?"

Galaril shook his head.

"Well, I just received a little intel that you have told a certain someone about the loop hole in MY CONTRACT!"

The skies outside flashed with jagged lightning as Zero continued.

"Not only did you manipulate your post, you IMPERSONATE me, you scheme AGAINST me, and on top of that", Zero screamed pointing a dagger like finger Galaril's way, "you helped the ENEMY!"

Byron and Glacia put their hands over their ears just to muffle the noise. And Zero was far from done. Before Galaril could move, Zero snapped his fingers and steel chains came out of nowhere and bound Galril tightly.

"03, 04", Zero instructed, "escort this usurper to...the incinerator."

Galaril started to talk, but Zero snapped his fingers once more and a steel muzzle covered Galaril's mouth preventing speech of any kind. As the Gemini twins escorted Galaril away, Zero stormed over to his power stone and after turning it on and getting a location of his target, Zero turned it off.

"If you want something done right, you need to do it personally.", he muttered to himself.

Well, that went well. Just then, Zero got a phone call on his power stone. Zero answered immediately.

"This better be important."

"Actually sir, I want to call in and see how my little test run with the Tuffmobile implant went", said the voice on the other end.

Please keep in mind that the power stone was pitch black and not showing anything, but Zero knew who it was.

"I'll say this 07, your little gadget was effective, but sadly it failed to impress me."

"Pity, I have a major upgraded one ready to be dispatched when you're ready."

"Keep it there.", Zero instructed, "I got something else in mind for it. Get those factory assembly lines up and running while your at it."

"Copy that. 07 out."

After securing their areas, Dudley met up with Jeremiah and while the others did final sweeps, Jeremiah gave Dudley a few pointers starting with the face mask( Dudley chose this one).

"So what's the face mask for?", Dudley asked.

"That's for disguise measures. Helps go the extra mile", Jeremiah explained, "It works with the Fabricizor device here, in my belt buckle( he pointed to it). By having these two things work together, the rest goes to me. I'll give a demonstration."

Jeremiah took the face mask from Dudley and put it over his face. Dudley watched in awe as it slowly turned clear. It looked like Jeremiah wasn't wearing anything on his face at all. Jeremiah then activated the device on his belt which displayed a screen with clothes options on it( each option had an illustration by it). After making his decision, Jeremiah's sneaking suit shifted into his biker look and his fur sported the malamute coat pattern.

"Whoa, does the face mask make facial hair too?"

"Mostly,", Jeremiah answered, "By straining certain muscles in my face, the face mask develops hair to those areas and gives the look I'm straining for."

Jeremiah strained his face and his biker goatee, sideburns, and mustache burst onto his face.

"Now you're in disguise?", Dudley asked.

"Not yet. Getting into the look is just the start. Now, you have to walk the walk. Remember, bikers respect tough guys so pretend you just had a rumble."

Jeremiah showed what he ment. His walk was strong, proud, and even had a bit of a swing on it.

"Then what?"

Jeremiah spun around fast.

"You talking to me punk?!", he snarled.

Dudley jumped, and Jeremiah turned the expression off.

"What was that?", Dudley asked.

"That was the third part: talk the talk.", Jeremiah told him, "Remember this is only one disguise. Never have just one."

Dudley then had a realization. Jeremiah was the malamute he met that day? Now he was certain. Jeremiah shifted back into himself and removed the face mask. Then Dudley felt a little uneasy.

"Jeremiah, there's something I need to tell you."

Dudley explained everything to Jeremiah starting with the first time he met 01 in his dreams. Then he went to the second time as well as the encounter he had with Galaril. Jeremiah listened carefully.

"Why didn't you just tell me that 01 was trying to take over you again?", Jeremiah asked Dudley when he finished.

"I was scared that you'd reject me and I'd lose my job."

Jeremiah put his arm around Dudley's shoulder.

"By the look of things, 01 was probably trying to scare you into submission and fill you with doubt. Looks like Zero isn't going to take this lying down. He's already taken over most of the world by now."

"So soon?!", Dudley asked, "Why did I even go to Zero in the first place?"

That one got Jeremiah's attention.

"Dark Wolf already told me what occurred between you and I. But those times I was stealing your glory wasn't my doing."

Dudley was interested.

"So those times you rubbed your success in my face wasn't you?", he asked.

"Not at all.", Jeremiah told him, "I may do a bunch of mean things to get you motivated, but showing off is one thing I don't do to prove how much better I am."

Dudley felt better knowing Jeremiah wasn't the reason he turned to Zero. But who was? AS he was about to answer, Jeremiah's communicator went off. Jeremiah answered to find out it was Jack.

"Hey, just thought I'd call and say our work is done here."

"Copy that", Jeremiah reported, "meet us at the drop off point."

Soon, the agents were regrouped and filing their findings. Kitty however was curious about what Jeremiah and Dudley were doing for the last hour.

"Just giving Dudley here a few tips", Jeremiah told her.

After getting back into their seats, the Tuffmobile and Jeremiah's Ultracycle(as he called it) were on the way back to HQ with a full report. Dudley could hardly believe this. From what started out as a bickering duo had blossomed into a wonderful friendship. All those harsh words and painful exercises Jeremiah put him through just to make him better seemed more like a bad memory than an actual event.

"Jeremiah", he thought to himself, "I never should have misjudged you like I did. I'm sorry for accusing you of everything."

Now what happened then? I'll tell you right now. Zero was getting his wings out when he noticed the contract Dudley signed was beginning to spark and shake violently.

"What in the- What's going on?!", he asked angrily and then he knew.

Dudley had originally came to Zero to get back at Jeremiah and for his personal gain as the chief of TUFF. Now that Dudley had dropped his grudge, part of the deal was now expired. Zero shook his head in a huff.

"This is very bad!", he muttered.

Then he turned to behind him.

"03, 04!", he yelled.

Byron and Glacia were there in a jiffy.

"You called?", they asked.

Zero's sneer quieted them instantly.

"We're going on a trip. By the way, is Galaril burning?"

"Even as we speak.", the Gemini twins answered.

That calmed Zero down a bit, but don't hold your breath because he was still pretty upset. That's when he made an important phone call back to 07.

"I'll deploy the advanced mode immediately.", 07 answered before hanging up.

Now this was going well, which is more than I'll say for 01. He heard every word Dudley said and still winded from his last dream infiltration, he saw he was becoming transparent. Then Zero(the real one) showed up and looked down on him and 01 noticed.

"Master, Dudley he-"

"I KNOW!",Zero yelled, "Now pay attention, we have some sights to weave."

Using infernal magic, Zero refueled 01 and soon they were sending whispers into Dudley's mind. Even though Zero didn't posses enough influence to force Dudley and 01 to switch places, he could still install fear and despair.

"You don't believe all that do you? After what he made you go through?"

As Zero and 01 spoke images projected into Dudley's sight and when Kitty asked if he was alright, Dudley told her that his mind was in flux. Then Galaril appeared alongside them and that really got Zero mad.

"What are YOU doing here?!", Zero sneered.

Galaril looked pleased even though he was burning.

"You're too late Zero. He's dropping his goal of being the chief of TUFF even as we speak."

Galaril was telling the truth. 01 was becoming more transparent by the moment. Galaril laughed wickedly and vanished out of there( he could escape his burning temporarily). Finally, Dudley's voice rang out from all around.

"You know Jeremiah, I don't mind that I'm not going to be the new chief of TUFF anymore. I just want to be with you now."

That did the job. 01's eyes went wide and before anything else could happen, 01 vanished completely and Zero looked at Dudley's contract which sparked and burst into flames leaving nothing but ash. With an angry screech, Zero snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Now as this was going on, Dudley and Jeremiah were doing a little driving in. Hey, the way back was long and Jeremiah wanted to see how Dudley did when he was behind the wheel. Kitty gave directions and helped him pilot while Iris assisted Jeremiah. Jack was following on his jet pack with a score pad and was taking notes( he's the neutral party okay?). So far, Dudley was proving quite the formidable adversary, but Jeremiah was no push over either. Those two vehicles were really pulling out the heavy maneuvers. This was going pretty well til they got a rude awakening. Mostly due to the detected target closing in followed by a few others. Jack cut his scoring down and rejoined the others just in time to see several battle robots show up. Now please keep in mind these looked a lot like the Iron Mutt suit that Dudley wore one time although they were not piloted by people and had visors which scanned them.

"Analysis. Subject: Enemy agents. Threat! Destroy at will."

The robots assaulted as soon as they finished. This was getting good. Instead of the frozen yogurt dispenser, they were equipped with massive triple lasers, electric shock wave gloves, and (this one's the best one) several cable length wiring that lashed out at all targets nearby. Even though the fight was five against three, the fight was even. The robot had seemed to get a hold of how Dudley and Jeremiah fought and the others as well. And what's more, whenever one was split apart, it just reformed itself and came at them again.

"This is unbelievable!", Dudley said in shock.

"Just keep fighting. We got this", Jeremiah instructed.

That rule may apply to Jeremiah, but Dudley was wearing out and fast. Even with Kitty keeping his back checked, and Jack helping, his malamute stamina had never been this strained. In all the confusion, Dudley noticed a patch of crimson fly by through the clouds. It was too hazy to see, but whatever it was, it vanished fast. Now this fighting went on for about a couple hours and still the robots kept coming. Just when Dudley was about to give up, the robots suddenly shifted into flying mode and zoomed off. After catching their breath, Dudley collapsed in the back seat of his car.

"You okay Dudley?", Jeremiah asked sounding winded himself.

"Yeah. Sure thing. Just a little bushed. What were those things?"

"Zero's exterminator robots. This is a new model. Zero must have some new tech in his arsenal."

It was then they noticed that someone wasn't here. Jeremiah, Dudley, Kitty, Iris and...Jack? They looked around, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. Had to have been during the fight. And what about that crimson figure. Now it was getting weird all over again. Dudley and Jeremiah both knew they had to tell Dark Wolf, and fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Now this kind of thing was pretty whacked. After arriving back at HQ, Dudley and Jeremiah went directly to Dark Wolf's office to report the disappearance of Jack Rabbit during their battle between some of Zero's androids. Kitty and Iris went off to get their stuff prepared and some other things. As they went down the halls as usual, the other teams had come back and informed their side of information and Dark Wolf looked pretty overwhelmed so Dudley and Jeremiah decided to let Dark Wolf catch a few minutes to get his stress under his belt by doing a couple of simulations. But before the simulation started, Jeremiah wanted Dudley to get a few things in order.

"First off, you may be good with a group. Now let's see how you fare when it's just you and me."

After several simulations, Jeremiah believed he had developed a pattern to get Dudley's combat and field training skills up. But unfortunately there came a time when single combat came in and Dudley ran into a little bit of a bother. There he was all ready to rumble with Jeremiah on the sidelines coaching him on.

"You ready for this?", Jeremiah asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Dudley told him.

As soon as he finished, Dudley noticed his opponent was...Kitty Katswell?! No way! Dudley was stunned.

"My next opponent, is my partner?!", he asked.

"Correction, was your partner", Jeremiah stated, "but now..your enemy!"

Kitty's simulation was not gonna wait, but Dudley backed away as if backing down. Jeremiah then grabbed Dudley by the front of his shirt and instantly had his face up close to Dudley's.

"What do you think you're doing?!", Jeremiah spat.

"Jeremiah, she's my friend. I can't just-"

"You're just going to back down like a coward?!",Jeremiah yelled, "And I thought German shepherds were fearless. Apparently I was mistaken."

Jeremiah released Dudley from his grip, but Dudley was still frazzled. After all that fun, Jeremiah was now back on his drill sarge attitude. Calling Dudley a coward? That was quite a whack. And what's more, when Dudley finally swallowed his pride and faced his partner, she held nothing back. No matter how many times he tried to talk to her, she drowned him out and kept up her assault. Well, that kind of training took it's toll. By the time the simulation ended, Dudley was bruised, panting, and sore. Jeremiah however looked disappointed and angry both at the same time.

"What was that?!", Jeremiah spat(and Dudley thought his first time with this guy was hard), "You should be giving your all, nothing less!"

Dudley flinched.

"Jeremiah-"

"Don't interrupt!", Jeremiah yelled, "You hesitate, you lack too much, and you're too unstable!"

Unstable. That was a blow to Dudley's ego. And Jeremiah was far from finished.

"By the rate you did with those androids earlier, you took your eyes off Jack and now he's missing because you didn't make sure he was there!"

Dudley had put up with this attitude pretty long, but now he was pretty sure he was about to snap(wouldn't you?). Jeremiah was now taking a breather.

"Are you finished?", Dudley asked.

"Yes."

Well that cleared the air a lot. But Dudley did have an idea about where Jeremiah was going with this. This may be low on fighting, but would Zero be the same? Not at all. Zero would go lower.

Dorian was busy working on his cold fusion combination down inside his lab( hey he hardly ever leaves). His assistants made the job more easy. Now ever so carefully, Dorian added the gamma radiation( in small amounts mind you and wearing protective gear) which seemed to go without a hitch until he was rudely interrupted.

"Dorian?", Dudley called out.

Dorian jolted a sec which caused the radiation to get unstable and make a small bang again and Dorian's assistants lifted him down to ground floor where Dudley had entered.

"What brings you here?", Dorian asked as he wiped the smudges off his goggles with a sanitation sponge.

"Dorian, I was wondering if you could alter the simulation room so I could have a little down time for me."

"I think you mean you can try and goof off", Dorian informed, "and as tempting as that sounds, I can't. Simulations are for battlefield training not your personal playground. Besides, I'm already busy in here."

Dudley felt a little down and he noticed something nearby.

"Hey what's that?", he asked and Dorian followed his line of sight.

Dorian pulled out a small mobile television with a couple of blasters connected to it through a few wires.

"Is that a heart reading machine?", Dudley asked.

"It was a heart reading machine", Dorian informed, "but with the latest upgrades, I have made a devise that will revolutionize the world of psychiatry. I give you..the Heart Communicator 3000."

"Heart Communicator?", Dudley asked.

"It helps you and someone else understand one another", Dorian told him.

"Still not following you."

Dorian sighed.

"It allows you and someone else to look into each others hearts."

Dudley cringed.

"Eww."

Dorian saw this and quickly made an explanation.

"It helps you see someone's deepest feelings, past memories, and the like. I was developing this for psychiatrists who deal with bickering couples."

That calmed Dudley down a bit and he started to get excited real fast.

"Really?! I want to try it."

He reached out to grab a blaster, but Dorian's assistant Gamma reached out and grabbed his arm and held him back.

"I don't know Dudley, I'm still working on a few bugs. It should be up in about a couple hours", Dorian explained, "By the way, did you inform Dark Wolf about anything?"

That got Dudley back on schedule.

"Thanks Doc, gotta run now."

"Anytime", Dorian called after him as he released his assistant's grip and Dudley ran out.

A while later, Dudley, Jeremiah and Dark Wolf were in the conference room discussing the matter Dudley and Jeremiah reported.

"Hmm",Dark Wolf said in thought, "it would seem Zero found out that Dudley's deal is off."

Dudley looked interested.

"So no more Monster 01?", he asked.

"Let's hope not.", Jeremiah added, "Still, we need to find out where Jack went off to. He could have been abducted during that last fight we had on our way back."

"Indeed", Dark Wolf stated, "but he has to be alive or he wouldn't have been targeted by those drones. But we don't know why."

The large screen was displaying several different things at a time while Dark Wolf was putting pieces together( or attempting to). After about a couple minutes, Dark Wolf had narrowed down the number of reasons and the screen showed it.

"Maybe he's discovered Jack's true colors?", Dudley suggested as he fidgeted with his pants.

"If that was the case, Zero would have had him killed there.", Jeremiah pointed out, "He's got to be up to something. And with Jack at his mercy, who knows what he's doing?"

Nobody could argue with that. Zero as Jeremiah knew was as unpredictable as he was powerful. Dudley had seen first hand how cruel and unyielding he could get( especially the time Zero inflicted pain to him on purpose just to get him to do Zero's bidding).

"Well, the site seems to have been raided already. Seems to me Zero started a spike in our radars to get our attention", Jeremiah theorized, "unusual for his behavior. He tends to get one of his high ranked officials to this limit."

Jeremiah's comment made a little bit of sense to Dudley. He recalled seeing a patch of crimson during the fight earlier. Could that have been one of Zero's goons or just his imagination? He didn't know, but he was sure that there had to be a reason.

"I'll look into this further", Dark Wolf informed Dudley and Jeremiah, "why don't you two get some driving in? To sharpen your skill behind the wheel."

Jeremiah was quick to agree, so was Dudley and soon, they were on their way to the hangers where the vehicles were stashed( Jeremiah carried his in it's small cube form).

Stationed outside the base( and oblivious to the mountain's formation) Zero and the Gemini twins were lying in wait. They had flown a long way and after picking up Dudley's trail( Byron and Glacia were excellent trackers), Zero had already prepared a new deal for his "acquaintance". Zero was regaining some genetic power while Byron and Glacia scanned the area. Their ally Monster 07 was certainly showing his potential. Those drones' formation and coordination were on the dot as always, and now Zero was sure it was time to persuade Dudley to serve him again. Leaving Petropolis would take it's toll on his progress of world domination. He realized that.

"Sir", Byron started, "forgive our doubt, but we still don't see-"

"What your scheme is.", Glacia finished.

"Patience,", Zero informed them, "All will be revealed. Our target should be coming out anytime now."

Although they were ment to serve him unconditionally, the Gemini twins felt a little unsure. But Zero noticed.

"I know you two are doubting my foresight.", Zero sneered, "Perhaps you'd like to join Galaril in the incinerator?"

That got them back in line. Byron and Glacia went back to scanning while Zero( having recharged) waited patiently. Finally, the Gemini twins' radar started beeping rapidly.

"We have visual sir.", they reported with pride.

"Let us fly.", Zero instructed.

With that, the Gemini and Zero's coats(Zero's was orange this time) shifted into their pairs of wings and they were off in the air once more. Although Zero could open a portal and just teleport to the location, this put less strain on him and got him out of the house longer. After following the radar, and Zero's coat changing color from orange to red again, they found Dudley and Jeremiah getting some driving lessons in. Keeping a low profile, Zero observed while the Gemini took notes.

"He's quite the adversary behind the wheel", Byron started, "is he-"

"Not?", Glacia finished.

Zero said nothing. He just watched. Jeremiah's cycle was proving more effective. It was pretty obvious who the better agent was. Dudley was still having trouble with his focus and then, Zero got a sneaky idea.

"Wait here", he told the Gemini, "I have a course to investigate."

The Gemini wanted to object, but they were not about to have Zero burn them alive on the spot like most people in Zero's employ.

"Be careful sir.", Glacia warned, "You're not-"

"Safe here.", Byron finished.

As Zero flew in a little closer, the Gemini twins went behind some rocks and kept a watchful eye out.

"Our boss is being quite thorough this-", Byron started.

"Peculiar day?", Glacia finished, "I know. Then again, who would when your-"

Before they got any further in their conversation, they noticed that Zero was on their communicators and happening to be listening to them.

"Sir!", Glacia yelped, "How much did-"

"You here?", Byron finished and sounding equally surprised.

"Keep your voices down", Zero sneered while whispering, "I'm trying to keep myself hidden. Now listen up, because if you two mess this up, the last thing you'll both see is my fire burning away at your souls in Hades til the end of eternity. Understood?!"

"Aye aye sir.", the Gemini answered clear enough so Zero heard them, but quiet enough so they were not heard.

Dudley and Jeremiah were at the moment taking a breather. Dudley's skill was getting better, but Jeremiah still was the better agent.

"I gotta admit, you got some skill", Jeremiah told Dudley, "but stop trying to take your pants off. You look better like this."

"But their getting in the way", Dudley complained, "I can't whistle. I can't juggle."

"At least you see your tail", Jeremiah told him firmly, "I don't want the other agents to see your lower half undressed. It makes you look like a weirdo. And pants look good on you, keep your heat in cold places, and are fashionable."

Dudley couldn't argue with that. Although the he wasn't wearing a belt, his pants still fit him. Jeremiah had just walked ahead a little when he turned to see Dudley about to bite the seat of his pants.

"What are you doing now?!", Jeremiah asked him sounding annoyed.

"I can't run in my pants", Dudley told him.

"You were running in them fine earlier today.", Jeremiah said firmly, "Why is it you make every new thing so hard to learn? I am going to take a bathroom break and if I find out you took your pants off when I get back, bottom line, you better be praying."

That really got Dudley's mind off his pants. As Jeremiah made his way out of sight, Dudley took some time to think to himself.

"Jeez. How does Jeremiah manage to keep ahead of me. I've been on TUFF's forces for a long time, but he still beats me. But I'm not going back to Zero because now I know better."

"Did somebody mention me?"

Dudley turned to see that standing by his car and in his red trench coat, dark gray pants, and white flame like hair was Zero. Dudley was startled for a minute, but quickly pulled himself together.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"Good question.", Zero answered, "You got out of our agreement. And I must say I'm impressed. But you didn't do it on your own. Who told you of the loop hole?"

Even though Dudley remembered his first meeting with Zero, he still felt uneasy. Zero saw Dudley's side shiver and chuckled wickedly.

"I can see you shaking. And so you know, I have someone your missing."

Zero waved a hand in the air and Jack's image appeared before him. Jack was bound in chains, looked really beat up, and was bleeding. It remained for a minute, but then vanished.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing yet", Zero answered still smiling devilishly, "but believe me. I wrote the book on torment. I could be persuaded to release him, if we can come to an arrangement."

Dudley now felt even more unsure.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"It's simple", Zero said, "Just catch Jeremiah, let me take him to Hades and I'll release your friend. Sound fair?"

Dudley now was confused. Should he betray Jeremiah, or let Jack suffer longer? Just then, Zero's communicator went off.

"Well, I'll let you think it over.", Zero told Dudley coldly, "But remember, if Jack dies in my realm, I gave you a chance to save him. Deliver Jeremiah, and I'll deliver your fellow agent."

Zero snapped his fingers and was away in a flash of fire.


	12. Chapter 12

Now Dudley was feeling like he had to make a huge decision. With Jack in his corner, Zero was sure to have the tide turn in his favor. Then again, ULTRA had held it's own and a handful of cities were still out of Zero's hold. For now anyway. He didn't have to wait for long cause Jeremiah had come back after his break.

"Well, I see you followed orders for once.", Jeremiah told him, "There may be hope for you yet."

Dudley felt like he shouldn't tell Jeremiah about his encounter with Zero. It might cause Jeremiah to be less trusting. So after getting back on their vehicles, they headed back to HQ. Once landing in the hanger, Dudley's car was lifted by one of the cranes and placed in one of the parking slots by the wall. Jeremiah's cycle was shifted back into it's cube form and placed in Jeremiah's belt as usual. On the way inside, they were greeted by a couple of patrolling watchmen( a raven and a German shepherd).

"Hey J, how goes the training session of the latest mutt?", the raven asked.

"Don't push it Ralph", Jeremiah warned, "I'm getting there. And that doubles for you Bo."

The German Shepherd nodded. Ralph however was a little more eager to know the details.

"Last I saw your friend here, he was chewing his own behind and having his ex-partner visiting his tree house. J, you work miracles."

Jeremiah blushed.

"Oh I don't mean to boast. You just need to find out what the student's motive is."

Dudley who was fidgeting with his pants again looked interested.

"Motive?", he asked.

"It's the way you work.", Bo explained.

That cleared the air. Bo and Ralph saw that Jeremiah and Dudley had places to be so they followed them down the hall as they continued their conversation.

"Jeremiah, are you and Dudley okay?", Ralph asked.

"What do you mean?", Dudley asked him.

"He's saying he saw the training I put you through", Jeremiah told him, "and thinks that I'm being a little hard on you."

Ralph nodded as Jeremiah continued.

"Listen, while researching your file, I saw that TUFF just handed awards to you, didn't put enough discipline, and furthermore, had the nerve to simply accept you right away for catching one villain."

"How's that an issue?", Dudley asked.

"Well, before I became a secret agent, I had to do a lot of hard things before I was even noticed", Jeremiah stated, "I was a real piece of work. Believe me."

Now why don't we check in on what the ladies are up to shall we? Kitty and Iris were hanging out at one of ULTRA's lounges and having a little girl time. Besides the large comfy chairs, polished coffee tables, and fine display mirrors( for those who were a little unsure of their looks), the place was like any other lounge. Kitty was wearing her regular sneaking suit as was Iris just so you know. After getting into a comfortable position, they started their girl talk.

"Your partner is quite a dancer.", Kitty started, "Was he always like that?"

Iris sighed dreamily.

"He was the wildest party animal I ever came across.", she said as if dreaming of her Prince Charming, "Physically fit, and firm just like I dreamed he'd be. Yet caring and protective like a guard you could rely on. That beautiful fur on his head and that forest of hair on his chest, only the finest. As if it came out of Heaven. But he always could be quite the devil by the look in his eye."

Kitty heard about girls talking about guys but Iris' description was a lot to take in.

"Iris, you and Jeremiah seem close, but you had to have had your share of problems."

Iris' expression changed to one of understanding.

"Oh yeah, we did. And it was more than I could handle. But things do work out in the end. By the way, what about your partner? Did he cause you any trouble."

"You have no idea how much trouble.", Kitty told her, "I'll never forget our first mission. I was tracking Snaptrap after he took the Kruger Rat and then out of the blue, he shows up, and foils my pursuit. I wanted to detain him, but he jumped away before I could."

Kitty remembered that day almost as if it was carved in stone. His springer jump was impressive, but she had a job to do. Iris remembered the day she met Jeremiah too, but we'll get to that a little later.

"I know how you feel", Iris said as she put her white gloved hand on Kitty's, "Jeremiah was a tough one for me too when I met him."

Kitty continued on seeing that Iris wanted to know more.

"As much as I disliked him for messing up my mission, I had to stop Snaptrap. So against my judgment, I took Herbert's word and became Dudley's new mentor and partner. We got caught, but he pulled through."

Iris looked confused.

"That's funny, Jeremiah and I never get caught when we do assignments together."

Kitty looked impressed.

"Really? You get your missions right the first time?"

"Every time", Iris stated, "but we almost didn't several times. I know Jeremiah can be a little harsh at times, but he doesn't mean it. He's just pushing Dudley a little harder than he's used to. No offense."

"None taken.", Kitty admitted, "And I think Herbert was right about Dudley. Sooner or later, he needs to learn to grow up. He does look better in those pants Jeremiah makes him wear. I don't have to keep staring at his undressed behind as often as I used to. Dudley can make you feel like his babysitter than his fellow operative, not make the best decisions, and shirk work now and again, but his heart was in the right place."

(Wow, this was quite a conversation for me to write out, but I do have to have a girl's point of view somewhere, right?)

"Yeah, I won't forget the time Jeremiah protected me from Zero.", Iris told Kitty who looked interested, "He got caught looking at me so his patrol asked who I was so he told them I was his new lieutenant."

Kitty was really interested now.

"So what happened then?", Kitty asked.

"Jeremiah brought me to Hades", Iris told her, "to try and make me his queen, but I wasn't going down without swinging. As much as I fought off his attempts, he decided to just keep me for amusement, but I could tell he had feelings for me. Finally he sent me back to Earth so I could live like I wanted to and I never saw him til he got in trouble. That was when I paid him back for saving me. He could have let Zero's goons kill me in Hades, but he let me live so I helped him when he needed help."

Kitty knew that feeling. Dudley sure had his ways of manipulating her and her fellow TUFF agents, but he did feel guilty enough to try and fix his mistakes.

"So Iris, think we should check on the boys?"

"Yeah, and maybe we could look into Jack's disappearance.", Iris added, "By the way, you're not half bad on the dance floor yourself."

"That I owe to Snaptrap.", Kitty informed, "He may be a small time criminal, but he is a good dance teacher. Dudley was good long before I learned to dance better. Must run in the family."

"I'm sure it does.", Isis agreed as Kitty and her got up and left the lounge.

Dudley and Jeremiah were in a training room working on their hand to hand combat. Jeremiah was doing offensive while Dudley blocked and after about a couple hours, they went to the dressing rooms to change out of their martial arts uniforms and back into their usual attire. Jeremiah was out in a couple seconds due to the Fabricizer, but Dudley seemed to be having trouble.

"Are you putting on the pants?", Jeremiah called in.

"I'm a big boy Jeremiah.", Dudley grouched, "I can dress myself."

Behind the door, Dudley was trying to put his pants on, but found it hard to do.

"How do you put these on?", he asked himself.

"Just put one leg in, pull the pant's leg up, repeat, and zip the zipper.", Jeremiah instructed.

"Thank you Jeremiah.", Dudley grumbled.

About a minute later, Dudley came out and Jeremiah saw something wrong.

"You put your pants on backwards? Well it looks like I'll have to help you fix this.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley sighed heavily and went back in with Jeremiah closing the door behind him. After a bit, Dudley looked the way he should when he came out again.

"You know, after getting past that dressing part, pants really aren't that bad."

"You'll get the hang of it.", Jeremiah assured him, "Your hand to hand combat needs a little more effort though. Friendly advice: don't look away and don't close your eyes."

Dudley felt like he shouldn't answer that. Jeremiah saw he need time to process things so he chose not to add anything further. So after walking down the hall a ways, they decided to check in on Dorian to see what he was up to. Dorian was working on his cold fusion combination again and it seemed he got it until it blew up again. Dorian rubbed his goggles and turned to see Jeremiah and Dudley enter while his assistants cleared up the rubble the explosion caused.

"So what brings you two here hm?", Dorian asked.

"Just thought we'd pay a visit Doc.", Jeremiah told him, "Any luck on that Gamma and cold fusion experiment?"

Dorian looked a little nervous.

"Getting there. I'm also working on a form of weed seeking drones to help our conservatory department in case the weeds we're studying get out of hand. Other than that, I'm just inventing and building a bunch of stuff we might need. How about you?"

Dudley had wondered away from the other two and he shortly came to see the Heart Communicator that Dorian had shown him earlier. The more Dudley observed it, the more interested he became. He had just picked up one of the blasters when Dorian and Jeremiah noticed.

"Dudley, I wouldn't do that if I were you.", Dorian warned.

Jeremiah headed over and Dudley, startled by the sound, pulled the trigger. The resulting blast bounced around the reflective surfaces and after about several minutes of avoiding it, the blast hit Jeremiah in the back of the head and Dudley was instantly zoned out and all the reality around him turned to darkness. After regaining consciousness, Dudley found himself in a weird place. The grounds were gray and bare like a wasteland and hardly any sound was heard.

"Hello?", he called out, "Anyone?"

But answer came not. Dudley just wondered around til he saw a swing set materialize out of the ground. Dudley didn't know why, but he touched it and the surrounding landscape changed. Now he was in the middle of an elementary school playground where a lot of little kids were playing around. For some reason, nobody noticed him. Dudley reached out to catch a ball that had been thrown his way, and his hand went right through it as if it was air and this happened when kids when he tried to touch them too.

"That's weird. What's going on here?", he wondered.

Then he heard something that made him turn. In front of him he saw himself( as a puppy) and Spike the school bully. Spike was holding Dudley's lunch out of reach and Dudley watched his other self whine and beg Spike to return it, but Spike refused. That's when Dudley saw Jeremiah( as a puppy) tackle Spike and started beating the daylights out of him. From the punches in the face, to the snapping of bones, Jeremiah was putting on quite a display. Dudley couldn't believe this and neither could the other kids who had gathered to watch. After Jeremiah was done, Spike was on the ground with his arms and legs twisted into fatal like positions and was cut, bruised, and bleeding. Jeremiah turned to the crowd.

"Anyone else want a piece of me?!", Jeremiah roared.

The other kids ran off and Jeremiah retrieved Dudley's lunch from Spike's bruised and almost severed hand and returned it to Dudley.

"You okay?", Jeremiah asked in a much friendlier tone.

"Whoa Jerry, you can be pretty scary.", Dudley's puppy self said nervously.

"I just wanted you to be safe.", Jeremiah told him.

Dudley watched as Jeremiah and his younger self hugged then the landscape shifted back to the original gray wasteland and the swing had disintegrated into the ground.

"What was that?", Dudley asked himself before wandering off again, "Was Jeremiah my friend when I was little?"

Dudley continued to wander around, but no matter how far he went, the landscape never ended. And just when he thought he was getting nowhere, a new object materialized out of the ground. This time, it was a broken crown with it's fragments scattered a short distance from the base. This time Dudley was hesitant to touch it. Would it happen again? But unfortunately, his foot stepped on a fragment and the reality around him shifted again. Now he was standing beside Jeremiah( as an adult this time) inside a large Colosseum like court room and Zero was standing on the judge's stand and Dudley thought Zero was going to explode and after seeing the Gemini twins, Zero did.

"Jeremiah, the rules forbid you from returning mortals to Earth yet you have done so willingly."

Jeremiah stood straighter.

"All I am guilty of Zero, is spreading your will while you stay here cowering in the dark."

"SILENCE!", Zero thundered and the whole room quaked, "You will pay for you accusation!"

Almost immediately, Zero shifted into flight form( his wings are red) and was holding Jeremiah by the neck. But Jeremiah countered by twisting in Zero's grip and after the two split apart, Zero tried again, and Jeremiah held him at bay with his own moves. Dudley just watched in awe. Finally, after going several rounds, Jeremiah and Zero parted. Zero looked winded, but he wasn't giving up yet. Jeremiah just stood firmly.

"Since you refuse to pardon my so called accusation", Jeremiah declared with pride, "I will no longer stand as your guardian!"

Just as Jeremiah roared in rebellion, the reality shifted once more into the gray landscape. Dudley was now even more in awe.

"What does all this mean? Did Jeremiah work for Zero like I did?"

Just then, he felt rain drops on his back and the reality shifted to open road in a thunderstorm. Dudley saw Jeremiah( still an adult) running past him.

"Dudley?", he called out, "Wait for me."

Dudley looked ahead to see himself and Peg driving away in a Toyota car. As much as Jeremiah tried to keep up, the car just drove further ahead til it was seen no more. Then Dudley saw Jeremiah drop to his knees and was crying soon after.

"Dudley, why?!", Jeremiah called out, "Just when I came back, you say good-bye. No matter where you are, I'm gonna find you. Please wait for me there!"

Dudley who had been watching all this was now feeling guilty. He remembered this day. The day his mother and him moved out of their original neighborhood in Petropolis and moved to the house they now lived in.

"Jeremiah, I'm sorry.", he said as his own eyes started to water, "I'm so very sorry. If I had known, I would have made Mom stop and pick you up. What kind of person am I?!"

Dudley reached out to try and hug Jeremiah, but just like the other times, Dudley just went through him as if Jeremiah was a hologram. Then the reality started to shift back into the wasteland again. Dudley tried to grab Jeremiah, but try as he might, Jeremiah dissolved back into the ground. Dudley dug and dug til his hands were sore, but the ground just closed the moment one hand left the ground.

"Jeremiah!", Dudley called back as tears ran down his face, "Jeremiah, you can't go! How is it a nice person like you ended up so miserable and I was like everybody else?!"

Dudley just fell to his own knees and cried until he could cry no more. The ground may have been evaporating the tears he was crying, but Dudley couldn't stop.

"How could I have hurt my best friend in the world?!", he wailed.

That was when the reality shifted back into Dorian's lab and Dorian was just putting the Heart Communicator away. Jeremiah looked towards Dudley, but he looked understanding.

"Jeremiah!", Dudley called out and before Jeremiah knew it, Dudley was hugging him around the chest and squeezing the daylights out of him, "Jeremiah, I'm so sorry."

Jeremiah just hugged back as Dudley's tears wet the front of his sneaking suit.

"Just let it out.", Jeremiah told him, "Just let it out."


	13. Chapter 13

Now while all that was going down, Iris and Kitty had made their way to the Sassy Salmon entrance, but they stood outside. There was a time for everything, but a trip to the Sassy Salmon was for relaxing and for celebrating. Clearly, the situation of locating Jack Rabbit was neither so they moved on til they got back to one of ULTRA's dojos where some agents were working on their martial arts and self-defense. Seeing the potential, Iris and Kitty went to dressing rooms and shifted into their own karate gear( these were available in all sizes), took their places on the mats.

"You ready for this?", Iris asked.

"I'm already a black belt.", Kitty stated as she pointed out the black belt she wore.

That was when Kitty noticed Iris was wearing a black belt also and Iris noticed.

"So am I."

They started off with the basic meditation poses, then moved on to breaking planks and brick stacks, and finally, practiced their combat skills against each other. Kitty was pretty good, and so was Iris. Believe it or not, the fight ended in a draw with both girls at a stand still. After breaking up, Kitty and Iris took a water break( this kind of work takes a lot out of you).

"Whew, you sure know your moves.", Kitty told Iris as she wiped her sweating brow with a hand towel.

"You're not half bad yourself.", Iris commented, "I like your style."

Kitty blushed. Not many people commented on her.

"Hey, I don't usually tell anyone this, but I'm crushing on a cute guy at where I work."

Iris looked interested.

"Really?", she asked keeping her sapphire eyes on Kitty.

"Yeah, his name's Eric and he delivers water."

"Eric you say?", Iris asked now looking concerned.

Now Kitty looked surprised.

"Why? You know him?"

Now Iris was looking both eager and upset.

"Know him?! He was my ex-boyfriend back in the day. It started off okay by the way he showed he had money and looks. But don't let that pull the wool over your eyes. That man is a two timing sleazebag who swindles women into thinking he's single, but he's not. He's married and his wife is too stupid and short sighted to know he's dating behind her back. Believe me."

Kitty just stood there in silence. Her crush was a con artist? And after all that he said and did for her? Iris saw Kitty was hurt and confused so she tried to ease the suffering.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I just want you to understand. I'm not trying to hurt you to be mean."

Kitty caught herself and after pulling herself together, smiled.

"Thanks Iris, you always seem to know when a man isn't who he claims he is."

"Well, that's how it's been for me before Jeremiah came along. Boys came in on me because I was stunning and firm, but they didn't know that I had boundaries and wanted someone who was able to take a hint, know that no means no, and when to back off and get lost. But that was ages ago, now I just have one dog I'm dating and that is Jeremiah. How about you? Any feelings toward your new partner?"

Kitty sighed.

"Iris, I know Dudley's heart has the right stuff, but sometimes I feel more like his babysitter than his mentor. Did I mention one time, he used fake tears to get his way?"

"Oh yeah", Iris informed, " and the time he stole your own hard earned cash?"

"Oh, don't remind me.", Kitty cringed.

Kitty remembered that one time alright. The Chameleon was impersonating a ram to fleece old lady sheep out of their money and Dudley was posing as one to lure him out. To make himself look rich, he used Kitty's money and went overboard. They caught the Chameleon, but Kitty was pretty low on funds after that. Iris knew that feeling too. Just when you think you know a guy, he turns out to be the opposite of what you were expecting. Now that the issue was off their backs, the girls decided to take a stroll and see how Dudley and Jeremiah were doing.

As they walked down the halls, Dudley was still a bit shaken by what he saw in Jeremiah's heart. Dorian had explained to him (after he recovered a little) that the things he saw were memories of Jeremiah's past life. Jeremiah saw the look on his face and chose not to bring the issue up. He had seen his fair share of things too. The Heart Communicator worked as a two way system so Jeremiah was looking into Dudley's heart while Dudley was looking into his. That was why Dorian claimed it would revolutionize psychiatry.

"Hey Jeremiah?", Dudley asked.

"Yeah?", Jeremiah answered.

"About what I saw back there, I hope you don't take that personally."

Jeremiah put an understanding hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"Just don't start telling people okay? Got a rep to protect."

"Sure Jeremiah. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks."

Now that he knew Jeremiah a little better, Dudley could understand why Jeremiah was pushing him so hard. He had to learn how to handle his genetic abilities and be at his best to take on Zero and his goons. So far, ULTRA had dispatched many teams to infiltrate and retrieve information on how to crumble Zero's new growing empire and so far things were getting along pretty good. Dudley didn't say anything, but Zero's words still rang in his ears.

"Deliver Jeremiah, and I'll deliver your fellow agent."

That was what he said, but Dudley remembered how Zero tricked him the first time. Would Zero try the same tactic again? He would know soon enough. Soon, Jeremiah and Dudley had arrived at a training room to practice on their agility and anticipation. Of course Jeremiah made the course look easy. He had many years worth of experience. Dudley on the other hand, was still a little off balance. Somehow, he just couldn't get his style right( or for that matter find out what his style is). After a brief water break, Jeremiah lead Dudley to the center of the room and sat in Lotus position.

"Listen carefully", Jeremiah instructed as the lights dimmed, "a fine lesson is to be learned here."

Dudley stood still eager to receive the knowledge Jeremiah was about to bestow. Jeremiah then jumped to his feet and spun a hand in the air.

"Rasindo Aveira!"

As if like magic, white streams flowed around Jeremiah's body and shifted into a glorious white phoenix above their heads. For a minute Dudley was afraid, than a wave of wonder came over him as if the creature was something to observe. It flapped in place for a minute, and than it vanished. Jeremiah turned to Dudley.

"This is a special kind of art that displays your inner strength", Jeremiah stated, "I learned it on one of my missions in Japan."

"Inner strength?", Dudley asked.

"Your inner strength will display the sacred animal that will aid you.", Jeremiah told him, "Now you try. First you close your eyes."

Dudley did so.

"Now visualize the happiest moment in your life. The happiest you ever felt before."

Though he wasn't good on thinking, Dudley had a lot of happy memories in his head, but I don't want to go that deep. Slowly but surely, some faint streams were forming.

"Do not strain your mind to receive the thought", Jeremiah warned, "let it form itself."

Dudley slowly moved around and the streams followed. Finally, Dudley waved his own hand.

"Rasindo Aveira!", he called out.

Nothing happened.

"What happened?", Dudley asked, "Where's my sacred animal?"

"Do not be so eager to see what has not yet formed.", Jeremiah instructed.

"What do mean by what has not yet formed?", Dudley asked.

"I'm saying, that your sacred animal will form when the time is right.", Jeremiah told him, "Don't worry, it will show itself."

"You really think so?", Dudley asked.

"I know so.", Jeremiah stated, "Believe me, I was just as eager to meet my sacred animal when the Japanese monks taught me this art."

With the demonstration over, the lights came back on, and Dudley and Jeremiah saw Iris and Kitty approach as they left the training room.

"So, how are you boys doing?", Kitty asked.

"Uh..we were just getting to know each other.", Dudley said trying not to be nervous.

"I was just finishing a sacred Japanese art for him.", Jeremiah stated, "It's a real talent. But right now we have something to do. Let's get to Dark Wolf and explain our situation."

With that, the party of four made their way to the director's meeting room.

After getting everybody in their assigned seats, Dorian( who came prior) displayed on the big screen a series of cities being infiltrated.

"By the calculations of my own calculating", Dorian stated as his assistants shifted panels on the screen, "OMEGA is putting up quite a fight and I believe I might have a lead on Jack Rabbit's location. But just to be clear, anyone have any ideas before I state my own?"

Dudley felt like he should tell his share of information. It seemed only fair.

"I think I know where Jack is."

"Do tell if you please.", Dark Wolf informed.

Dudley told of his encounter with Zero and the deal Zero offered. Jeremiah didn't say anything, but Iris could tell he was thinking things over. Dark Wolf however took each word to heart as well as Kitty.

"So what would Zero want with Jack?". Kitty asked.

"Maybe he's found a way to use Jack against us.", Jeremiah suggested, "That would explain why he's keeping our friend alive."

"What makes you think Zero didn't kill Jack after he found out Jack was a traitor?", Dark Wolf asked Jeremiah.

"Dark Wolf, if anyone knows Zero, it would be me. Zero wouldn't kill Jack if Jack had something he could use against us."

"Like what?", Kitty asked.

"I'm not sure, but as soon as Jack gives that up, Zero will dispose of him the first chance he gets.", Jeremiah informed, "And there's only one place he would do such a thing."

The others nodded. Hades was where Zero would commit such a cruel thing to someone who wasn't on his side. And with all this chaos going on, Zero was not holding anything back. Dorian changed the screen to display a view of Hades.

"From your description, Agent Puppy", Dark Wolf stated, "Zero would have Jack somewhere inside his iron fortress. We need to assemble a team to infiltrate this place and liberate our missing operative. Jeremiah's natural leader skills will be required so he's a certain part of this team. The rest he'll decide. Only four members will go to keep Zero low on suspicion."

"Four agents to get inside a fiendish realm, rescue a friend, and get out alive?", Dudley asked.

"Yeah pretty much.", Jeremiah informed, "The team will drop off, in the far reaches of the wastelands. Not much patrols, but plenty of hazards both natural and mentally."

The wastelands were a desolate plain Dudley scarcely remembered seeing when he went to Hades the first time with Byron and Glacia Gemini on his way to meet Zero. Now he was going in again. Just the thought of seeing that infernal place made his spine quake like he was in a freezer.

"You have your mission briefing agents.", Dark Wolf informed as he slid a folder down the table towards them, "Now let's get a move on."

As they made their way to the hanger and where they would depart, Jeremiah had already decided on which four agents were going. Kitty, Iris, Dudley, and himself were his decisions although for the record, Dudley used the dog face to convince Jeremiah to let him come.

"Alright, listen up, down in Hades, Zero's going to have patrols and infernal wildlife at the kazoo.", Jeremiah stated, "Keep your guard up, stay alert, and whatever you do, don't get caught."

Iris and Kitty got that detail. Dudley, not so much.

"So, what's the idea again?", he asked.

"Okay, I'll make it simple.", Jeremiah grouched, "We sneak into giant castle, find Jack, and get out. Got it?"

"Got it.", Dudley answered( Jeremiah's tone kind of scared him).

"Kitty, you go on ahead with Iris, I need to have a short talk with Dudley here.", Jeremiah instructed.

Kitty and Iris went on ahead, but Jeremiah paused for a minute to have a short chat with Dudley.

"Dudley, listen to me.", Jeremiah told him, "For as long as you were a TUFF agent, your enemies tried to catch you before disposing of you. These enemies we're fighting now are not like that. They will kill you if you're not careful. You can't give them that chance. If you do, they will use it against you."

"Got it.", Dudley answered.

"Just follow my instructions, and don't let yourself get carried away.", Jeremiah instructed, "Understood?"

"Yeah.", Dudley told him.

After that confirmation, Dudley and Jeremiah caught up with Kitty and Iris in the hanger just in time to see Kitty load the equipment into the back seat of the Tuffmobile. Iris was just waiting for Jeremiah who had his cycle in cube form. Shortly after they arrived, Jeremiah checked his pistol and other equipment while Dudley did the same.

"How are we going to get into Hades?", Dudley asked as Jeremiah placed his loaded pistol into a folded position( like a Swiss army knife) before putting it on his belt.

"Leave that to me.", Jeremiah told him.

"And you know this how?", Dudley asked eager to know.

"Hello", Jeremiah informed pointing at himself, "ex-villain here. Knows short cuts."

Kitty got the Tuffmobile up and running and Dudley joined her. Jeremiah got his cycle out and shifted it to cycle form( that shifting never ceases to astound me) and got it revved up as Iris got on behind him and put her arms around his waist. Just as they were about to leave, Dorian came in at quite a fast pace.

"Wait, wait", he called out, "you're going to need this."

Dorian's assistants Alpha and Delta put special communicators on Dudley and Kitty's heads.

"These communicators will allow you and your teammates to communicate without being loud.", Dorian informed, "Best of luck."

Dorian turned to leave, Dudley stopped him.

"Hey Doc, want to come along?"

"Dudley!", Jeremiah snapped, "Dark Wolf said only four agents."

Dorian shrugged as Jeremiah's communicator went off. After a brief moment, Jeremiah sighed and looked at Dorian.

"Okay Doc, you're in. Are you sure you can leave your lab for this assignment?"

"Trust me Jeremiah", Dorian assured, "you've seen what I can do."

Jeremiah couldn't disagree with that. Dorian's assistants shifted into a large jet pack system as the hanger doors opened. Then Jeremiah and Kitty hit the gas, and Dorian was soon flying beside the flying vehicles.

"Alright agents", Jeremiah stated in soldierly fashion, "we have a hostage waiting for us. While on the way over, let's lock and load!"


	14. Chapter 14

Inside ULTRA's hospital ward, Peg Puppy was working around the clock. Being a mom to a doctor, she knew a thing or two on medical emergencies. Because she was such a hit, she landed a position in the dormitory that connected to the Medical Ward although she visited ULTRA HQ often. At this moment, Peg was working with a couple other nurses patching up some operatives returning from the field of battle and she felt a little unsure about Dudley. Before he became a secret agent, she was certainly an overprotective parent. Ever since Dudley's father died, she took it upon herself to make sure Dudley didn't get into anything that would be dangerous so he wouldn't end up like Donnagon did. Sad to say, her efforts were unsuccessful and Dudley became a member of TUFF. She was skeptical at first, but after Dudley proved he had the right stuff, she accepted his occupation as long as he took all options into consideration.

"Oh Dudley", she thought to herself, "please be safe."

One of the helping nurses( a tuxedo cat) noticed her expression right away. Just to clarify, her name tag read Carol.

"Mrs. Puppy, you okay?", she asked kindly.

Peg finished up the bandaging she was doing and turned to talk to Carol.

"I'm just worried about my son."

"We can't always be there for our children.", Carol assured, "Sooner or later, they grow up and leave home to make their own living."

"Tell me about it.", Peg said, "My son just moved into the tree house his dad built in the yard when he was little. He always figured Dudley wouldn't move very far."

Carol smiled as she walked with Peg to another patient.

"Well, they never really grow up, they just learn how to act around people if you ask me."

"Yeah, Dudley was always eager to leave", Peg stated looking a little discouraged, "but I just didn't want him to get hurt."

Carol could see Peg needed encouragement so she handed a tissue over and Peg blew her nose.

"Yeah, your son must be pretty hard to get used to", Carol assured, "I would know. He looked pretty bad with the removal of that mark on his arm. Boy, that must have been painful."

Peg looked curious.

"What mark?", she asked.

"Jeremiah found a mark on Dudley's left arm before bringing him here.", Carol explained, "We think it was you-know-who."

Peg could tell who Carol was talking about. Even she dared not to say Zero's name aloud because she got shivers just trying to remember him.

"I still hear that infernal laugh ever since that day.", Peg said rather scared, "Zero, the monster that took my husband away and now he's taking over. I just hope Dudley can stop him so others don't feel the same thing I did."

Carol nodded.

"He will Mrs. Puppy. We just need to have hope."

By now, Dudley and the group had just entered Hades through a faulty portal generator Jeremiah had( hard to believe he actually had one). Being in this place again still brought frightening memories to Dudley's mind.

"Remember", Jeremiah warned, "Zero is going to have patrols and guards at every crossroad and path. Keep hidden, don't make a sound, don't get ideas, or we're dead."

Jeremiah headed off with Iris, Dorian, Kitty, and Dudley following. The further they went, Jeremiah kept look out. Just then Jeremiah paused.

"What's wrong?", Dudley asked.

"Shh.", Jeremiah instructed quietly, "I'm getting something."

Jeremiah listened intently, and Dudley could swear he heard a faint tunneling sound around. He looked around the wastes, but nothing stirred.

"Get down.", Jeremiah stated.

Jeremiah, Dorian, Iris and Kitty quickly buried themselves in the cold sand with Dudley following. A short distance away, a giant worm burst through the dunes. It's head opened to reveal a large eye and three large pieces that formed a mouth that had several large fangs. The roar was enough to rattle the dunes. Jeremiah and the others tried to keep quiet, but Dudley felt a sneeze coming on. The worm was about to leave when Kitty clamped her hand over Dudley's mouth to muffle his sneeze. Luckily, it didn't get the worm's attention as it tunneled back beneath the sands and vanished. Only then did the agents return above ground.

"What was that?", Dudley asked.

"One of Zero's waste worms.", Jeremiah stated as he spit out a few specks of sand, "They patrol around here. But they aren't the only ones. Let's keep moving."

Dorian had his assistants folded into his harness to avoid detection. As they made their way across the dunes, Dudley saw more of the wastelands than he originally saw. Huge skeletons becoming brittle in the desert winds, crumbling ruins of some kind of civilization, and believe it or not, raided campsites.

"Wow, this place is astounding.", Dudley said.

"Dudley", Kitty shushed, "keep quiet. You want to let Zero know we're here?"

That shut Dudley up. Then he noticed something in the cloudy sky. Jeremiah saw it too. It seemed to be a cloud moving fast. Jeremiah knew exactly what it was.

"Scavengles!", Jeremiah exclaimed, "Hide!"

Jeremiah and his team ran for cover under some huge desert brush, but Dudley was in the open. Scavengles? What were they? Rest assured, he was about to find out. Kitty grabbed Dudley's arm and pulled him down under a ruined pillar before the sound of vicious birds were heard. Suddenly out of the sky, a flock of huge birds flew in. They had huge feathery bodies, long legs of ostriches with large eagle talons, large wings, and a sharp silvery beak that was extended from a couple of ghastly eyes and fiery plume of feathers. Their shrill squawks gave Dudley a sense of dread and they circled around for a while before flying off. As Dudley, Kitty and the others came out of hiding, Dudley looked to Jeremiah.

"First giant worms with fangs, now birds that kill large mammals? What's next?"

Jeremiah felt like he shouldn't answer that. Didn't want to draw attention.

"Just keep your guard up.", Jeremiah warned.

With that in mind, they traveled a little further til they reached the edge of the wastelands where there was..wait for it...a watch tower. The towering pillar of dark iron rose high as a skyscraper and atop was a great eye lidless and sending a beam of light through the darkness and moving as if searching( yes I based this from the Lord of the Rings I don't claim anything here). Dudley remembered this. Carefully, across the sandy dunes, and boarder into the grassy landscape, the group made it's way past the tower. Careful not to get caught in it's beam of light. Unfortunately, Dudley stumbled and the beam fell over him. Dudley froze, but the beam stayed on him as if he had something the eye wanted. Jeremiah had to do something and fast or Dudley would trigger the alarm system and Zero would know someone was invading his realm. Dudley never felt this kind of light before it was like it was drilling into his being detecting something. Then there was a snap of twigs and the eye's gaze went elsewhere giving Dudley the time to get under cover before the light returned. The eye gazed at the area for a bit, then it went back to it's scanning of the surrounding area. When Dudley got into the thick brush on the now grassy landscape where the others were, Jeremiah wasn't looking too thrilled to see him.

"Don't get caught in Zero's tower sights or you'll expose us.", Jeremiah whispered rather harshly.

Dudley felt a little bit of frustration, but he settled quickly. Arguing would get nowhere in this forbidden place of evil. Jeremiah had been through this land many times, and knew what was safe and what was not. But in Zero's underworld, there was no such thing as safe only safer places due to the deadly wildlife, murderous plants, and who knows what else. And somewhere in this vile land was someone who needed help.

Now the patrols were more than a little different. Every few miles or so, a patrol made a sweep and scanned the area for signs of intrusion. Each patrol had several androids( a few in air mode the rest in ground form), and a squad of super soldiers with battle rifles, swat vests, and serrated blades. Jeremiah was sure to keep everyone on their best attempts to stay low( especially Dudley) and avoid detection. As one patrol vanished into the landscape, the natural hazards were lying in wait like lethal booby traps eager to trap any intruder who crossed by. At one point the group passed by what looked like the Roman Colosseum. Although it seemed silent, the sound of chomping and braking of bones could be heard outside the walls. Just being near it filled Dudley with despair.

"What is this place?", he asked quietly.

"The Pit of Carnage.", Jeremiah stated.

"Pit of Carnage?", asked Kitty, "What's that?"

"Zero's favorite way of executing people.", Iris stated.

"His prisoners are taken away all their weapons, and left to fight against a swarm of plague organisms with only their hands", Jeremiah added, "and Zero and his fellow members watch the whole thing as the victims are eaten alive."

Then Dorian's eyes brightened.

"I got an idea."

He made it to Jeremiah and whispered something in Jeremiah's ear. Jeremiah listened and thought it over.

"That might work Doc", he whispered back, "proceed."

Dorian made his way to the Pit's outer walls and reached into his pocket and put something near the base where the wall met the ground. He moved to another spot and repeated for about seven times before returning to the group.

"What did you do Doc?", Dudley asked.

"Don't worry", Dorian said smiling, "you'll find out."

By the look on his face, Dudley dared not to ask anymore. He didn't know what, but something didn't feel right. Jeremiah saw his face and after they paused to hide behind some brush to avoid a patrol, put his nose in the air and sniffed.

"Something's wrong."

"Like what?", Kitty asked.

"Zero's on Earth, but someone is still holding power in this place", Jeremiah stated.

The group paused a minute and after the patrol moved on, so did they. Somebody was definitely having a sway over Hades, but who? After avoiding several more watch towers, and more than a bunch of natural snares such as tar pits, they reached the outer limits where the trenches holding the wretched were. The moaning of agony and pain brought painful images to Dudley's mind all over. Jeremiah was not going to have Dudley jeopardize this assignment so he issued a huddle.

"Okay, here's what I figure: Jack is somewhere in the lower parts of the citadel where the torture chambers are. One team will go liberate our target, while the other goes to find the portal generator."

"What's there?", Dudley asked.

"The Portal room", Jeremiah explained, "is where Zero sends his goons to Earth. So team one will be Kitty, Iris, and Dorian. Dudley and I will get the Portal assignment."

"Why you and me?", Dudley asked again.

"Because you and I are going to have the most fighting.", Jeremiah stated.

Jeremiah pulled out two battle plans and handed one to Iris.

"Be careful.", Jeremiah told her.

"Will do.", Iris assured.

With a brief good-bye, both teams set out and began to carry out their plan. Nobody knew how, but they had better do good or Jack was a goner.

At the citadel's base, the group deployed their grappling hooks and scaled the wall quickly and quietly. Upon entering through a window, the team split up. Navigating down into the dark floors of the citadel were certainly a scary task. Kitty, Iris and Dorian carefully scanned each room before even entering. They managed to avoid a few patrols, and managed to make their way to the torture chambers far below. The chambers were lined with many kinds of torture mechanisms from the iron maiden, the scavenger's daughter, the rack, and many more on benches and tables. On a rack on the wall, there was Jack. He certainly looked like he had been through a lot. From the slashes on his chest, his black eye, and burns, he looked pretty bad. Kitty wanted to go to him, but Iris stopped her.

"Wait, it's too easy."

Kitty agreed. Something like this had to have a catch. Dorian pulled a scanner from his pocket and after a quick sweep, he turned to the others.

"Clear."

Dorian kept a look out while Kitty and Iris made their way to Jack and undid the metal cuffs that held him to the rack. Jack slowly stirred, and Kitty gave him some water from a canteen to get him hydrated. As the girls made their way back, Dorian turned and looked alarmed.

"Patrols!"

Quick as a wink, Dorian's assistants shot out and assembled a fake look alike of Jack on the rack before sliding back in. They hid behind the tools, under the tables, and kept their voices down when a couple guards came in. After a brief conversation, they left to continue their patrol. The agents waited a couple minutes to make sure they had gone before leaving themselves. Jack seemed to have enough strength to move slightly, but not for long. They had to move, and fast. Dorian got Jeremiah's signal and the team was off.

Now Jeremiah and Dudley had made their way to the portal room, and after a few minutes of tampering, Jeremiah opened the electric lock, and both dogs entered. Inside, the large portal generator stood. Towering a good twelve feet and about nine feet in diameter, it had a location device on the side with a keyboard to type in the location needed. Just then, a hooded figure landed in front of them and the door slid shut behind them. Jeremiah and Dudley prepared for battle right away.

"Looks like we got an obstacle to overcome", Jeremiah stated.

The figure attacked as soon as Jeremiah finished. Even though the fight was two against one, the fight was even. After a couple rounds, Dudley and Jeremiah pulled back.

"Okay", Dudley stated, "this is getting weird."

"It should.", a familiar voice answered.

The figure threw it's cloak off to reveal...Monster 01?! Dudley gasped, and Jeremiah just looked surprised.

"What? Did I scare you?", 01 asked, "No matter, Zero has me running the place while he's gone."

Jeremiah quickly got out of his trance and assaulted, but another figure blocked his path. This time Dudley saw..Keswick and Herbert? Jeremiah was retaliated, but landed on his feet.

"So what do you think?", 01 asked smiling, "I take your friends and make them your greatest enemies."

01 laughed evilly as Herbert and Keswick attacked. Dudley was reluctant to fight, but Jeremiah went all out. That was when Dudley discovered Jeremiah posed his fingers, and out shot sharp claws( think Sabertooth from Marvel) which he then used to attack. 01 wasn't about to let Jeremiah win so he joined in. Dudley could fight 01, but his fellow agents? Then Dudley noticed something on Herbert after a metal shard cut his arm. Herbert's arm looked mechanic. Keswick had a metal face revealed when Jeremiah scratched it. Now that he knew he was fighting robots, Dudley fought harder. Soon, both robots were down for the count and 01 looked very winded. Soon the other team came in after blowing the door down. Dorian made his way to the computer, typed in the location codes, and after the portal powered up, went through followed Iris, Jack and Kitty. Dudley and Jeremiah had managed to put 01 down, and Dudley looked happy.

"By the way, 01 isn't very scary now."

"Alright, than I'll be know as...Damien", 01 sneered.

"Works for me.", Jeremiah stated, "Farewell, Damien."

Jeremiah and Dudley ran to the portal, but Damien hurled a fireball their way. Jeremiah turned just in time to hurl lightning to intercept and the resulting explosion sent him and Dudley through the portal and back to Earth.


	15. Chapter 15

Now normally, a blast like that would be only a minor shock wave, but at the distance that explosion was, Dudley and Jeremiah were pretty frazzled upon hitting the hard earth after exiting the infernal portal. But that wasn't the worst part. When they arrived, they saw Dorian, Iris, Kitty and Jack in some kind of frozen state( as if they were petrified). Then they got their answer on who was responsible when they saw Damien with his bat wings out and floating above their heads.

"Looks like those androids I left did their job.", Damien said very smug, "By the way, you two look like something my slaves drag in."

Dudley just stood in awe and while catching his breath. Jeremiah just looked concerned.

"So you wanted us to get through Hades, just to set a trap?"

Damien looked complimented.

"And it took you this long to figure it out? Let's see how you two fair against the real me."

Damien attacked the moment he finished. Although he was at full strength, Dudley and Jeremiah were very beat. Now the tables had turned. Damien had all Dudley's spy training and more. Soon there came a time when Damien had Dudley and Jeremiah cornered and just as he conjured a massive fireball, Dudley held his hand forward.

"Rasindo Aveira!"

In that moment, a glowing white tiger formed and intercepted Damien's fireball. There was an explosion, and Damien was knocked out of the air. It hurt him, but not enough to take him out. The tiger stayed a bit, than dispersed. Damien stood up and man did he look mad.

"Nice hit. I felt that."

And just when Dudley did a good move, Damien was about to finish both Jeremiah and Dudley off. Just kidding. Just when Damien came close, Jeremiah pulled out a portal device and opened a portal right in front of him. Damien tried to turn to the side, but too late. The portal sucked Damien in, but Damien just looked snide.

"Too late, he knows."

Jeremiah looked alarmed.

"He knows?! You mean Zero?"

Damien just cackled wickedly as he fell through the portal and vanished as the portal closed. Rest assured, Jack, Kitty, Iris and Dorian regained mobility shortly after Dudley and Jeremiah caught their breath.

"Everyone okay?", Jeremiah asked.

"Just dandy.", Dorian informed.

"I'm good.", Iris stated.

"Same here.", Kitty added.

"And here.", Jack said wearily.

"Well, looks like our rescue mission was successful.", Dudley said trying to sound positive.

"Not quite", Jeremiah informed, "Zero knows we got Jack out so we need to get moving. And fast."

Nobody wanted to argue on that issue. After reactivating the Tuffmobile and Ultracycle(Jeremiah's motorcycle), Dorian shifted his assistants into a jet pack and they were off again. Jeremiah then pressed his communicator and got a link.

"Control here."

"This is Agent Jackal reporting.", Jeremiah transmitted, "Jack Rabbit has been successfully liberated. We're returning to base now."

"Copy that. Dark Wolf will here of this news immediately. Be careful though, you got some enemy troops heading your way."

"Will do, Agent Jackal out.", Jeremiah concluded as he hung up.

Back at HQ, Jeremiah, Dudley, and Jack were sent to the medical ward for treatment. Hey, after all that fighting with Damien and the androids that intercepted them on the route back, they needed to be looked over. Peg was certainly ment to be a nurse. She knew a fatal and critical injury when she saw one. Kitty and Iris stayed beside their canine partners just in case Peg needed a few helping hands. Dorian however went back to his lab to finish that gamma radiation based cold fusion project he was working on. Soon after getting patched up, Dudley and Jeremiah were lying in hospital beds and they turned so they could see each other.

"That was...quite a fight huh?", Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah", Dudley agreed, "but Mom is a good nurse."

"You're not kidding.", Jeremiah stated, "When did she get to be so good?"

"Do you know how many times I got hurt when Mom and Dad split up?", Dudley asked.

"No need to tell", Jeremiah confirmed.

Although Dudley and Jeremiah had looked into each others hearts that time ago, there were still some cracks only they could fill. Soon Peg came by with a tray of fancy dinner.

"Hi Dudley, how are you and your friend doing?"

"We're fine thank you Mrs. Puppy.", Jeremiah informed her, "How's Jack?"

"Well, we managed to keep him from bleeding any further, although we had to use Doc's special medical spray but by the look of things he's going to be okay."

Jeremiah sighed in relief as Peg adjusted the beds so Dudley and Jeremiah were in a sitting up position and put the attachment trays on. She had brought a freshly grilled steak with mashed potatoes and orange juice for Dudley and Jeremiah. The meals were pretty good to Jeremiah, but Dudley took a little longer to take it in. The steak to him tasted like a toilet seat and the potatoes tasted like paste, but Peg was firm about Dudley getting better so Dudley forced himself to swallow it.

"You need the proteins so you recover faster.", she informed.

At least the juice tasted right. After they finished, Peg set the bed settings to default and took the trays back.

"Now get some rest boys. You're gonna need it."

Peg left to tend to other agents who got injured and were recovering while Kitty and Iris helped Dudley and Jeremiah with getting into a lying down position again. It wasn't easy due to the injuries they had, but they got there( eventually). Now Dudley and Jeremiah had to get some shut eye. There was no knowing what Zero would throw at them.

Damien could not believe how strong Dudley and Jeremiah were. He had orchestrated the whole thing himself. From the patrols to the trap at the end of the portal, and it still wasn't enough. This was occurring down in Hades, and everyone was feeling Damien's wrath.

"These...two!", he thundered causing the dark clouded skies to flash violently and lightning to hit the already charred earth, "I'll get even! Just you two wait, and when I do, you're both dead!"

This was pretty violent and loud enough that the wretched quaked in fear of being hit by the bolts. Zero had materialized in the room and only then did Damien subside.

"Sir, Jack he-"

"I know", Zero stated cutting Damien off, "he got away. I must say Damien, you got a pretty good score on that interception. But don't take this lightly. Dudley and Jeremiah are not to be under estimated. Understood?"

Damien nodded.

"Understood sir."

Zero then walked over to his throne and seated himself upon it's seat. After that, he waved his hand and Galaril, burned and nearly dead appeared before him.

"Damien, take Galaril to the field and get some training in", Zero instructed, "I have something...else to attend to."

Damien hovered over, grabbed Galaril by the mane and started to drag him outside. Galaril looked Zero straight in the eye.

"Your scheme is starting to falter Zero."

"Falter?", Zero asked, "I think not."

Damien continued to drag Galaril away and Zero turned to the Gemini twins who as usual were beside him.

"Send word to each continent that they are now on a search party."

"For what sir?", the weasels asked eager to know.

Zero smiled devilishly.

"It's for me to know and them to find out."

If it were anyone else, they would have objected, but the Gemini knew better than to do that. As they were getting ready to leave, Zero stopped them.

"One more thing. Tell our fellow members that they had better have a good scheme on their hands to impress me, OR ELSE!"

After the Gemini twins recovered from the yell, they bowed nobly.

"As you wish my lord.", they answered in unification.

As the Gemini twins took flight, they started a conversation of their own.

"Zero was smart in making that-", Byron started.

"Look alike.", Glacia finished, "His forces are already having the nations-"

"On edge.", Byron put in, "Although the enemy is formidable, Zero always considers-"

"Possible outcomes.", Glacia added, "And he knows better than to have others now his-"

"Plans.", Byron stated, "Because if that other someone gets caught, then Zero's ideals will be-"

"Unraveled.", Glacia concluded.

The Gemini had flown a long way over the infernal landscaped on their ghostly wings and through the clouds as well as among the aerial patrols that were doing their usual rounds. Finally, the reached their destination. Floating down to a ruined temple like structure, they placed their communicators on the pedestal and the area illuminated to reveal several images of fellow criminal overlords that Zero had sway over.

"Zero sends word.", the Gemini stated.

As the day began to end, Dudley and Jeremiah had recovered enough to be put into wheelchairs and walked around the halls.

"Man, it feels nice to be out of bed.", Dudley said as Kitty wheeled him into the hall.

"I'm just happy you made it through.", Kitty informed him, "You have got to be the most crazy dog I ever met. But you did pull off that mission pretty well."

Dudley let out a light chuckle.

"You think it's easy sneaking around a bunch of guards and watch tower gazes?"

Kitty felt a little happy. Dudley had a way of saying things, but she had a feeling on what they ment.

"Hey, I never said this to you, but I kind of like you."

"Really?", Dudley asked, "You do?"

Kitty nodded.

"We've gone so far, and done so much. And I feel like we've always been together."

"Yeah", Dudley added, "two of a kind. That's what we are. By the way, I wonder how everyone back home is doing?"

Kitty looked worried.

"Their probably being tormented and quite possibly dying real slow. But if I know our fellow operatives and ULTRA, they don't go down that fast. After you recover, we'll get in and take that city back."

Dudley felt better. He really wanted his home back in Petropolis again as well as have Zero behind bars where he belonged. Dudley had a funny feeling that his recovery was near it's end because he had feeling in his injured parts, although they hurt slightly when he moved them. Behind them, Jeremiah and Iris were in the middle of having a conversation too.

"Dudley really has changed.", Iris told Jeremiah.

"Yeah, just needed the teacher who could show him what he needed to learn.", Jeremiah informed.

"So you think he's ready for the good stuff?", Iris asked.

"When he recovers, I'll think about it.", Jeremiah told her, "There's still so much for him to learn before he wields such powerful equipment."

Iris understood that detail. Dudley was good in conjuring that white tiger to fight Damien, but that was luck. The factor won't always work in his favor, and sooner or later he would have to learn it. Both dogs had been wheeled past Dorian's lab when Dorian came out with a special generator the size of a DVD player in his hand.

"Got it. The first gamma radiation based cold fusion. I'm on my way to the testing room to see if I juiced this little gizmo just right."

"Don't you do that in your lab?", Dudley asked him.

"Not at all", Dorian informed, " just invent things in my lab. I test them elsewhere. You think I just test things in a place where all my components are all willy nilly?"

"Dorian, are you sure you got it quite right?", Jeremiah asked, "You tend to let other projects get your attention."

"Jeremiah, I have gone through hoops of fire, jumped electric fences, and paddled across hydrofluoric acid", Dorian said, "I know a good device when I make one. I hope your recovery is going well, cause in my personal opinion, you and Dudley are almost done."

"And Jack? Will he be walking soon too?", Dudley asked.

"We'll let you know when the time comes", Dorian informed, "You'll just have to wait. Now please pardon me as I take this invention to the testing room."

Dorian headed next door and closed the door behind him. Dudley and Jeremiah were wheeled back into the medical ward for the curfew. Other agents were doing their night assignments and Dark Wolf was hard at work informing all of ULTRA's fellow footholds about the latest criminal activity occurring. Finally, Dudley and Jeremiah were back in bed and tucked in by you guessed it Peg.

"Sweet dreams, baby.", Peg said very affectionately.

Dudley wanted to inform her that he was a big boy, but after that time when Snaptrap took her away, he had learned that she just smothered him cause she loved him.

"Thanks Mom", he told her as he put a fake smile on, "I'm sure I will."

The following day, Dudley and Jeremiah were up on their feet and fully recovered. Hey, ULTRA had the latest medical recovery technology around. Jack was going to be up a little later( his injuries were a little more severe), but rest assured he'll be fine. Now Dudley and Jeremiah were having a meeting with Dark Wolf. Apparently, Zero had got a hold of extra help and was putting extra strain on the war.

"Here is what we do.", Dark Wolf instructed, "We get Petropolis back under our sway, after that, we'll have a better chance of fighting this war."

"So you need us to get in, and take it down?", Dudley asked.

"That would be the case.", Jeremiah stated.

"From you're successful mission down in Hades", Dark Wolf said, "you two will form two teams and get Petropolis back from OMEGA's clutches. Think you're up for it?"

"I was born ready.", Jeremiah stated.

"Me as well.", Dudley informed.

"Alright, get your teams together and move out.", Dark Wolf stated, "I'll deploy code 849-theta."

"What's that?", Dudley asked.

"You'll find out", Jeremiah told him, "Let's get the team together."

Dudley and Jeremiah had left the room and already picked their team members. Iris, Kitty, Dorian, and now Jack( he had recovered now) were waiting for them in the hanger and ready to go. After getting the gear and on their respective vehicles, they were off for the next big mission. Meanwhile, Dark Wolf got all ULTRA HQ on the radio.

"Attention, all personal. We are deploying code 849-theta. Repeat, code 849-theta. This is not a drill."

All over the base, operatives were getting outfitted with the latest protective gear, weaponry, and reporting to their stations. Dark Wolf took his place at the summit and several operatives working monitors started pressing keys followed by the whole base starting to shift.

"Operatives", Dark Wolf called out, "prepare for battle. Today, the world witnesses the return of ULTRA!"


End file.
